Hogwarts Magic and Vampire Speed
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: Isabella is a Hogwarts Witch, Bella and many of her friends take it upon them selves to hunt and destroy every last Horcrux. Love, loss, betrayal, and friendship only go so far. How much pain would Bella go through to protect the one's she love's. With her mothers Forceful hand she may lose everything she's ever non. Twilght/Harry Potter Emmett/Bella. And one big suprise for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I got this crazy idea while I was watching twilight and writing my Harry Potter story called :_**Best friends uh did you say forever? **_well if you put two and two together you will figure it out. Or you can just read and find out… and by the by I will still be writing: _**Best friends uh did you say forever. **_and I will be starting up again on: _**Kissing in the dark.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or sadly Emmett and Draco the world is so cruel. **

**On with the story…**

"Bella get your ass up." I hear Hermione and Ginny yell from the bathroom in our dorm.

"Shove it Granger, Weasley, I'm trying to sleep," I mumble I'm always grouchy in the morning. Why do I even have to get up today its Saturday for Merlin's sake? Am I forgetting something important? I know there's something its on the tip of my tongue. Fuck it I'm going back to sleep. I snuggle warmer and five minutes later

"Isabella Marie Swan you get your ass up this instant or I'll splash you with the coldest water I can summon up." I hear Ginny grab her wand and I can feel it at the tip of my nose.

"Don't you dare Ginny I will get you back if you do it, and you know how much Malfoy and I like to play jokes on people." I say with my eyes still close and my voice still filled with sleep. I got my moms accent which is British but its not as thick because my dads American accent is mixed in. My mom is a pure-blood witch and my dad is a muggle which makes me a half-blood witch. I've only met my dad once, and that's when I was five year old. He doesn't know I'm a witch or that there's a such thing as magic. Hmm I guess we'll never be as close as I would have liked.

"Swan get up already I'm serious we need to leave in thirty minutes." Ginny whispers in my ear incase of any unwanted listeners.

"What do you mean leave Ginny where are we going?" I say truly curious.

"Do you not remember last night?" She asks. She bends and whispers in my ear again. "We have to go to America to search for the rest of the you know what's."

"Oh shit that's today? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I haven't even packed yet and we are going to be gone all year. Shit Fuck why didn't anyone try waking me up gosh damn it." I yell running to the showers with my clothes in hand I don't even know what I picked I just grabbed the first things my hand touched. I jump in the shower after striping down I scrub my body down wash my hair then get out. I grab my wand and magically dry and straighten my slightly wavy hair. I rush into my clothes after putting on my panties and bra of course. I lightly do my make up with eye liner and mascara with just a little blush because I already know I'll be blushing in know time. I'm done in fifteen minutes, now I have ten minutes to pack all my shit. With a wave of my wand my trunk expands and my stuff starts to magically fold and pack its self. Thank Merlin for magic, and five minutes to make sure every one else is ready that will be hard. Yes I say it will be hard because there are so many of us going, it would be to difficult for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself to look for all those Horcruxes we only found and destroyed two. So a lot of people will be going along with us to Forks Washington. Which happens to be a two and a half week drive well flight they are flying cars. We don't want to spend all that money on plane tickets trust me when I say there will be a lot of us. Nobody knows that we are leaving so when we arrive to were we are going I'll send Professor McGonagall a letter telling her that we are safe good thing we are taking Hedwig. I think I should count how many people will be going. Lets see I think, folding out my parchment of everyone going, there will be:

_**GIRLS**_

_**Hermione Granger **_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Lavender Brown**_

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Padma Patail**_

_**Parvati Patail **_

_**Romilda Vane**_

_**And Isabella Swan**_

_**BOYZ**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Fred Weasley**_

_**George Weasley**_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Dean Thomas **_

_**Draco Malfoy **_

_**And Blasie Zabini**_

That's a total of 18 people. That's how many people Harry enrolled at Forks High School while pretending to be Dumbledore. Well he enrolled sixteen people, Fred and George snuck into the castle this morning since they are to old to come here. That's how many people we have to sneak out of the castle with the two invisibility cloak. Thanks to Harry and Draco for having them. Harry and Draco will be going back and forth taking us out to the two tinted window hummers that Draco just so happened to own.

"_Reducio_." I point my wand to my trunk shrinking it as soon my last item is packed, I close it and stuff it in my pocket.

"Bella, are you ready?" Says Ginny as she opens the dorm room door. "We have to make sure everyone is ready to go."

"Yea I guess I am." I say looking around the room for the last time since this is my last year and all. I look at Ginny then I look away quickly as I feel tears in my eyes. I feel them leak down my face I look back at Ginny, she see the tears then she burst into tears as well and she runs to me hugging me tightly. "Ginny… I-I don't… T-T-Think I can go to America… and leave…this place…I-I- I love it t-to much-ch-ch." I say through sobs and thick tears.

"B-but Bella you have to go please. Please Bella you are one of the best searches we have." she say with those puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know I-I …" I say with a sad look on my face.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please…-"

"Alright. Alright I'll go just please with the begging." I say and then hug her. I dry my eyes and do a small glamour charm to take away puffiness and blemishes. "Right then lets go before we get caught, I still need to do a head count. Are you all packed Ginny?" I ask as we head out the door, she just nods, I turn one last time to look at the room. Then walk down stairs and take out my list. Everyone is chatting about the trip and how excited they are. Some look sad others are trying to cheer them up.

"Okay everyone." I say loud enough so that everybody can hear me but low enough that I don't wake any dorms or ghost. I have everyone's attention and continue. "Okay I just want to do a head count and then another when we get to the cars. Okay so lets see…"

"Hermione Granger."

"Here."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Here."

"Luna Lovegood."

"I'm right here."

"Lavender Brown."

"Yup."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm here."

"Padma Patail."

"Present."

"Parvati Patail."

"Yea I'm here."

"Romilda Vane."

"You know I'm here girl."

"And Isabella Swan. You all know I'm here." I say while checking off the list.

"Course we all know you're here. How can we miss you? You and your sexy self." Says Blaise. I Blush and everybody laughs.

"Anyways, Harry Potter."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Here." He says around a mouth full of pumpkin pastries. I look at him disgusted.

.

"Fred Weasley."

"Here."

"George Weasley."

"Here."

"Neville Longbottom."

"I-I I'm here Bella right here." Everyone snickers at his slight stutter. Everyone know he has a crush on me but I told him it would be best to just be friends and he agreed.

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Harry walked him to the cars to make sure everything is all set and ready to go." says Fred.

"Okay then, Dean Thomas."

"Right here." He has been trying to get in my pants since forth year.

"Draco Malfoy." We've shard a few kisses, and even had oral sex once but that was it. I just want him as a friend don't get me wrong he's sweet and sexy and an all around nice guy. But he's like a brother to me and he does everything a brother is supposed to do. He takes care of me when I'm hurt, holds me when I cry, and protects me when I'm scared he makes me laugh and we joke around and play pranks on people, we've even managed to get the Weasley twins which is impossible. and I love him, but like I said he's like my brother. He's also dating one of my best friends, Hermione Granger.

"I'm here love." I flash him my smile he only calls Hermione and I love. I call the last name

"And Blasie Zabini." He is the biggest pervert around but you've got to love him. He's fun, loving and easy going. But aside from that he can be very protective over his girls. Which happens to be all best friends and he will always protect us, he and Draco are similar like that.

"Right here hot ass." I shake my head and turn while folding the parchment in my pocket. I hear a smack then an "Ow" and turn to see Blasie rubbing the back of his head and Draco standing next to him with a smirk on his lips. I mouth "Thank you." He nods

"Okay so you guy are Seamus is at the cars? I don't want to leave him on accident." I ask slightly worried.

"Yup, now everyone lets go." Says Harry. We all go three at a time in the clocks until we are all at the cars where we meet Seamus I do one more head count as they get in the cars. In one car is: Harry, Ron, Fred, George, the Patail twins, Seamus and Dean. In the other car is Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Pansy, Romilda, Blasie, Draco and myself. Draco drives while I take the window seat across from him with Hermione sitting in the middle of us. This is going to be a long fly I think as Draco pulls the car in the air and making us invisible to all eyes.

(…..)

I've never been so bored in my life. We have been flying for two weeks and three days not including all the bathroom breaks. We are thirty minute away from Fork. I open my heavy eyes when I hear a familiar sound, I'm said to have a sixth sense or something like that. I stare down at the forest on my side as I reach a hand out to touch Draco's on the steering wheel. He looks at me and sees my far away look.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asks looking worried, he seems to always know when something is wrong with me.

"Stop the car, please." He does as I say and lowers us to the ground and rolls to a stop after making sure the road was empty. Harry become visible behind us at the same time we did. I step out of the car and run in to the woods not knowing where I'm going but I run anyway.

"Bella." Harry shouts.

"Bells." Blasie says.

"Isabella what's wrong please stop. Harry, Blasie follow me. Weasley twins pull the cars to the side of the road." I hear them behind me but I just keep running. I feel a hand on my wrist and I'm jerked to a stop. I look up and see Draco then I look around me without seeing.

"Can you hear that?" I ask lowly and blindly.

"I don't hear any-"

"I can feel them, hear them hissing at me." I say cutting him off not really knowing what I'm saying.

"Bella love what are you talking about?" He asks while gently rubbing a hand down the side of my face. I look up at him.

"What we are here for." I say and slowly start to walk back and I see the others behind Draco. "The Horcruxes are here." I say in a whisper while slowly looking around us.

"What? Where Bella?" Say Harry who is looking around as well.

"I'm not sure, but I know they are in Forks." My eyes Flutter and I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. My eyes snap open and clear I look at the three boys standing in front of me. "Harry, Blasie, Draco? Why are we in the woods?" I say looking around us confused.

"No, Bella now's not the time to lose your sixth sense, FUCK man your fucking useless!" Harry shouts at me, my eyes start to water.

"What the fuck Potter? You know she's not in control of that." Says Blasie while Draco hugs me while I sob into the crook of his neck.

"Potter if you ask me I'd say you're the useless one she at least has a lead on what's going on, Fuck you man!" Draco says angrily while hugging me tighter.

"Bella I didn't mean what I said I-I-…" Harry starts to stutter.

"Fuck you Potter you know you meant every word. I thought you were supposed to be one of my best friends I guess I thought wrong. Maybe I should just fucking go back home if I'm that useless." I shout at him spitting his name in his face and then turn away from them.

"No Bella you can't leave please-.." I cut Draco off by apparating to the cars and making everybody jump and some of the girls scream. I push past everyone and grab my coat and everything that I have in the front seat. "Bella what's going on? Where are the boy? Are they ok?" Ginny asks with the worried look on her face. "Where's Harry?"

"Fuck Potter! I'm going home! I can't do this!" I yell while slamming the car door then start walking down the road.

"Bella what are talking you can't go home! I sure you don't mean that about Harry, and yes you can do this. Come here just tell me what happened." Ginny says calmly while rubbing circles on my back. She reminds me so much of her mom though I will never tell her that unless I want to die.

"Your little boyfriend right there.." I say pointing to Harry who just stepped out of the forest. All the boys came rushing to me and I put my hand up to stop them. "Just said, well shouted to me that I am and I quote "Fucking useless." I say tears coming to my eyes and spilling over down my cheeks. This time when Draco and Blasie come over to me I let them comfort me by hugging me kissing me all over my face and hair while telling me I'm just as important as anyone here and tickling me. They keep this up until I smile and start squirming and yelling uncle and out of breath.

"Harry James Potter, you apologise this instant-.."

"No Ginny I don't want his apologies, I'll do what you say Ginny and stay. Only because we are the fate of the wizarding world, but I will not speak to Potter." I say cutting Ginny off.

"That's fine, just don't leave we need you." Says Hermione as she comes over to hug me. "Right guys don't we need our sexy Bella!" I smile as everyone says their "Hell yeas" and "fuck yeses" and Draco's "Can't live with our her" and Blasie's "How else will I get off at night" then Blasie getting slapped up side the head. Harry just stayed quiet. I just roll my eye at him.

"Okay well lets go see the house we are moving into. Where exactly is that?" I ask. Harry takes a piece of parchment out and hands it to Draco.

"Hmm the only house big enough that the state could find without splitting us up is owned by a couple named Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They have five children that live with them, and they are foster parents so I guess that's what made them say yes to us living with them. Their children are also the same age as us except for two who are only a year older. Their names starting from the oldest are Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen. The adults names are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen." Draco reads to us straight from the parchment.

"What odd names what were their parents think-… Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you saying we have to live with muggles. What about practicing our magic? What if the Death Eaters find us and they are there? And we cant do magic in front of them what if I want to jinx one of you? You know how Draco and I are with our pranks?" I say getting frustrated, and start pacing.

"Bella, calm down ok? Look at me." Draco says putting his large hands on my shoulders and bending to my eye level. Everyone is looking as worried as I am. "Bella its all we can afford alright don't worry we can make an excuse and go hiking just calm down. We need to go we've spent enough time with drama here." Draco says smiling at me. I take three calming breaths and get my wits together.

"Okay sorry I wasn't thinking, your right lets get a move on then. What's the address?" I ask and Draco looks at the parchment before folding it and handing it to Harry.

"Its 323 Mason Rd and I think it's a half mile ahead. Lets go we drive on the ground from here. What time is it?"

"1:30pm." Says Neville from in between Dean and Seamus.

"Ok lets go be for the school gets out, and it looks like it going to rain. We have an hour to settle in before Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's children return home." Draco says even though the weather is hot it does look to be rain soon and everyone piles in the car they came in and Draco leads the way to the Cullen's house or Manor since it'll be fitting us all in it. Draco has us there in fifteen minutes we all step out of the cars and stand there awkwardly nobody wanting to be the one to knock.

"Oh for Merlin's sake move over." I say going up the steps and across the porch to knock on the glass door. Half of the house is made of glass, the house is three stories tall not including the attic. The widows on the side of the house that is not made of glass are large enough for someone to stand at their full height. The house is nestled right in the middle of the forest which is great for us to practice our magic and battle strategies.

The door opens with a soft click and reveals two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen, and that's saying something because Draco is drop dead beautiful and so is his mother and father. The man I am assuming is Dr. Cullen is very handsome he has a perfect shaped nose strong and pointed his facial features seem to be made of smooth ivory stone. He has honey gold eyes and white blonde hair much like Draco and pale pink lips. His body, strong and takes on a confident stance. He's wearing black slacks and a sky blue long sleeved buttoned down dress shirt with a white neck tie and complete with a white doctors coat. He is one sexy doctor who can work on me when ever he wants. Ugh stop it Bella he's marry and to old for you.

The woman I'm assuming to be Esme is just as beautiful. Her face is slightly rounded with flowing auburn reddish hair. Her facial features are soft but bold she has a more laid back stance to her. She has the same skin color and eye color as Dr. Cullen how odd that's really rare. She's wearing a knee high black pencil skirt a purple button down tank top and silver two inch heel. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen make a lovely couple, they also look shocked to see us. I turn to look at Draco and he shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes at him and turn back towards the couple.

"Hello my name is Isabella, and we are the exchange student from London. And this is the address that they gave us. You are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are you not?" I ask getting nervous.

"Eh- uh yes we are, sorry we weren't expecting you all for another few days." Dr. Cullen says. Its funny being talked to in an American voice… its more sexy than funny though.

"Oh well the fly I-I mean drive went faster then we thought if you are not prepared for us we can stay in a hotel for now until you are ready for us." I say almost forgetting they are muggles. Not good.

"Oh no we've been ready for days, do you need any help with you luggage?" Asks Mrs. Cullen.

"No thank you we can manage." I say wondering how we will expand and carry our trunks to our rooms they are far to heavy to carry the muggle way.

"Okay if your sure, Carlisle lets go fix them some drinks." Says Esme. I nod my head and they turn and walk inside. I turn and look at everyone with wide eyes and biting my bottom lip. I get an Idea and run over to the girls.

"Lets go over to the back of the car." I say then we walk to the back of one of the hummers and I open the back. I take my trunk out of my pocket and lay it down in the back of the hummer. I motion for the girl to do the same. When they set them all down I rearrange them so they can fit when I change them to their original size. I look around and see the boys gathered around us. I turn back and focus my wandless magic on the trunks and one by one they expand and fix perfectly into the back of the car. I take them out one at a time and hand them to their rightful owner. Then I quickly do the same to the boys. They take their own out because and soon as the last one expands the adults walk out with trays of odd shaped aluminum. We each grab one and only a few of us open them.

"Um excuse me Dr. and Mrs. Cullen but what are these." I ask and hear Harry laugh and I turn to glare at him which makes him stop instantly. I turn my attention back to the adults.

"Well it's a coke Isabella. And please call me Esme." Esme says with an odd look like I've gone loony or something.

"Oh um how do you use this coke contraption?" I ask and Dr. Cullen looks to be fighting a smile and looks at the ones who haven't opened their uh coke yet, curiously.

"Well Isabella you just pull the latch at the top and drink. And please call me Carlisle" says Carlisle patiently.

"Oh I see." I say as I pop mine open. "Mm its really good. Do you have the recipe. And please call me Bella." I ask looking at Esme. She gives a twinkly laugh that send shivers down my spine.

"Oh no dear we buy these at the store. It's just down the street, I will be sure to pick some up tomorrow while you guys are at school.

"Really, Bella even I know what a coke is?" Says Blasie while laughing at me. He drops his unopened can accidentally as he was about to open it. He bends and picks it up.

"Oh let me get you another one." Esme says about to turn into the house.

"No its fine Esme." Blasie says about to open it.

" I wouldn't do that Blasie." Says Harry backing up from Blasie and the people around Blasie take a hint from Harry and back up as well.

"Oh shove it Potter." Blasie says not taking the warning and opens it. It explodes all over his face and he shouts. Everyone starts laughing even Carlisle and Esme laugh gently.

"Who Jinxed my coke?" Blasie shouts. We all gasp and snap our head toward Carlisle and Esme and everyone around Blasie slaps him. "Ow why are you guy hitting-… Oh what I uh mean is uh- uh…"

"Its not called jinxing Blasie its called karma for laughing at Bella." Says Hermione who is in Draco's arms quickly covering for Blasie.

"Oh uh right karma. I have got to remember that." He says looking down.

"Yea make sure of it." I say looking at him pointedly he nods then drinks what's left of his coke. Esme and Carlisle look at us funny then shake their heads and let it go.

"Well um how about we get you guys settled in. The children should be here in twenty minutes." Says Esme feeling our tenseness.

"Yes let's get settled." Ginny says taking hold of her trunk with a Gryffindor logo on it. All of our trunks have our house signs on it. Fuck what if they question it. No they wouldn't well I hope they wouldn't.

"Okay lets go inside it will rain soon." Esme says leading the lot of us inside while holding Carlisle's hand.. The inside of the house is just as beautiful as the outside. There's a lot of white on white and earth base colors, its fresh and open. There is a stair case going up, and two hallways on either side of it, the carpet is white, bad choice for this lot. We will surly muck it all up. "We will show you your rooms and get you settled and give you a tour at the same time. Then when the children get home we will do the introductions. If you will follow us." She says leading us down the hallway closest to use. The hallways are connected which gives it the shape of a horse shoe. There are three doors in this hallway one on each end and one in the middle. "Okay here is the First room this room is set up for three people. Which of you three would like this room." Esme asks gentle.

No one steps up because they are shy. "Oh for Merlin's sake must I do everything?" I say stepping up after pushing myself out of the crowd. "Hermione, Draco, and Blasie this is your room." I say assigning their rooms myself. They make their way through the mess of friends and put their trunks on the bed. Carlisle and Esme turn to move on I look at Hermione and nod my head and while the adults are not looking with a wave of Hermione's wand their stuff starts to quietly put itself away then she closes the door.

"Okay this room is set up for four people." Esme says looking at me.

"Harry, Pansy and the Weasley twins go on in this one." I say, they do the same as the last room with a wave of Fred's wand then closes the door and continues on.

"Three people in here." Carlisle says this time.

"Okay uh Padma, Neville, and uh Dean on you go." Dean does the same with a flick of his wrist when the Cullen's aren't looking.

"Okay kids now lets go up stairs." Carlisle says while starting up stairs. "This Floor has three room but they are all taken which means you will have to share with the owners of the room except for the middle one that one is ours. "This first room to your right is taken by two of our own and they are willing to take two of you into there room."

"Okay does anyone mind being in this one?" I ask looking at everyone.

"I don't mind Bella." Oh thank Merlin I thought I was going to have to force someone to stay in here. Luna walks up and opens the door and sets her Trunk on the twin bed off to the side of the room. I guess the ones that are stay in this room are a couple since there are only three beds.

"Anyone else?" I ask waiting impatiently. "Fine! Uh Ron in you go." He sends me a glare before doing as I say.

"What are the names of the people who live in here?" Luna asks in her dreamy voice.

"The ones you are staying with dear are named Jasper and Alice." Esme says answering Luna's question then they turn to the next door and Luna flicks her wrist and closes the door after seeing her clothes and stuff were going to where they rightfully belong. "And this room belongs to Carlisle and myself and the room across is Carlisle's office you may come to us with whatever you need it doesn't matter how late it is if you need something just ask." Esme says gesturing towards Carlisle and herself. She leads us past another stair case and heads for door on the other side of them. "This room is owned by one person and is willing to take three of you kids."

"Okay who's left how about Romilda, Seamus and Parvati?" They move and put there trunks on their bed after being told which one belongs to who.

"And who owns this room Esme?" Romi asks.

"That room Belongs to Rosalie." Esme says with a sweet smile. "Okay let go up to the last floor then we can make some snacks and the children should be home when we are heading down. They don't know you guys are here yet and there is quite a lot of you." She leads us to the top floor after saying that.

"Okay. Oh Esme do you have a Garage for the cars?" I ask before we reach the top.

"Oh, yes we do." She says patiently.

"Oh good do you mind if Draco and Blasie go down to put them up?" I ask so we don't have to worry about them later.

"Yes of course. Carlisle dear would you mind showing the boys where to put them. There should be three spaces there, the children all took Emmett's hummer" Esme says while continuing up stairs.

"Yes of course love." Carlisle says walking back down with Draco and Blasie following behind, and the rest of our friends who have rooms go down stairs to wait.

"Okay let go get the rest of you settled in." Esme says as we walk past a room and down to the last door on the floor. "This person is willing to take the last three people."

"And who owns this room Esme?" I ask while setting my trunk on the bed closest to the big bed in the middle and Ginny and Lavender do the same. The walls are painted blue and silver and one wall of the room is all glass so you get a beautiful view of the forest and the little stream behind the house. There is one big bed and three twin beds one on each wall. There are at lease two posters on each wall, on my wall the is a huge television connected to all sorts of wires. On Ginny's side are to dressers and there are two more on each side of the big bed. On Lavender side there is a work desk and a bookshelf on either side of her bed and the carpet is black.

"This room belongs to Emmett dear." Esme says as I walk up to the work desk.

"What's this?" I ask while pointing and something that looks like a television.

"That's a computer dear you've never seen one before?" She asks shock that I've never seen one in my life.

"Sorry no, mother would never let me have certain things. Well how about that snack. I'm feeling kind of jet lagged." I said without thinking.

"But you came here by car." Esme says looking confused.

"Oh, right anyway snacks?" I ask trying to cover up my mistake. Lavender and Ginny look at me worriedly.

"Yes lets go make a late lunch. The kids should be getting home any minute now." Esme say turning and we follow a little ways behind.

"That was a close one Bella. We cant keep slipping like this, because if we do they'll find out in no time what we are. We need to be more careful I think we should have a meeting tomorrow during practice." Ginny says looking at me. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yea that sounds like a good plan I will go tell everyone." Says Lavender as we step off the last of the stairs. And she run to tell everyone.

We start helping Esme make twenty sandwiches for lunch. I'm making the last sandwich while Ginny starts getting the drinks for everyone and Esme washes dishes. We call everyone in for lunch sitting around the large very large dining room table with seven seats left over for Esme and Carlisle and their kids. Everyone's sitting and eating while Carlisle and Esme just sit there. Everyone talking at once sounding like the Great Hall. I see Esme look at something in her hand then she and Carlisle stand up and everyone goes quiet and looks at them like Dumbledore just commanded order in the room. Well all of Dumbledore's army _is _here might as well behave like it.

"The children are down the road and will be here in a minute. Is everyone done eating?" Everyone says their yeses and yes madam's. "Oh so proper with your yes madam. I wish my children talked that way to me. Well anyways lets go into the living room and wait for the kids." She gestures for us to rises and walks us into the seating area. We all get comfortable and Esme looks out the window. "Oh they are here." She says going over to the door and opening it then stepping out. "Hello dears how was school?"

"Same as it was yesterday and the day before that and the week before and the month before and the year before that." Says a beautiful voice flowing from the door.

"Yup not much different. Although my lab teacher made something explode in his face you know like they only do in movies." Say a deep rough sexy voice. Then we all look at Seamus who blushes he's always blowing stuff up in his face.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun. Now you guys are going to be really surprised when I show you this, it was a huge surprise for me and Carlisle also and its very hard to surprise us." Draco and I look at each other and smirk.

"Mom what's going on why are you hiding your-"

"Shh you'll find out Edward. Lets go inside." Esme says

(…..)

**Hey guys how's the reading? Good? Great? Well I hope you all like it so far I want to say thank you to all of you who are reading. I can't wait to see where this story goes. Ok so I'm going to get back to writing now Bye, bye.**

**Make sure to REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter I really enjoyed writing it. I enjoy writing period. Well lets get on with the introductions and let wonder why any of the Cullen's can not sense Bella and her friends or hear there thoughts or see them in any of Alice visions.

Disclaimer

I wish I own twilight and Harry Potter… But I don't, sorry.

"_**Yup not much different. Although my lab teacher made something explode in his face you know like they only do in movies." Say a deep rough sexy voice. Then we all look at Seamus who blushes he's always blowing stuff up in his face.**_

"_**Well I'm glad you guys had fun. Now you guys are going to be really surprised when I show you this, it was a huge surprise for me and Carlisle also and its very hard to surprise us." Draco and I look at each other and smirk.**_

"_**Mom what's going on why are you hiding your-"**_

"_**Shh you'll find out Edward. Lets go inside." Esme says **_

We stay as still and as quiet as we possibly can as Esme steps in slowly she smiles at us then she walks to stand by Carlisle. Her five kids walk in just as slowly they all freeze. They are all drop dead Gorgeous, like people you see in modeling adds. And they are just standing there with there mouths laying on the floor and eyes popping of their heads. Everyone in the room is quiet and staring at each other.

"Oh for the love of Merlin must and I repeat Must I do everything." I stand up and walk over to the first one who walked in who happens to be a pixie like girl. I stick out my hand offering it to her. "I'm Isabella, Bella for short I'm from London England and you are?" she hesitates but gently shakes my hand and I'm shocked at how cold her hand is.

"I'm Alice I'm from Florida." I nod my head at the short girl who smiles at me her teeth are perfectly straight and white. Her hair sticking in every direction coming down just below her ears. And by the way she's dressed you can tell she loves fashion. I move down to a guy with blonde hair stopping just under his chin he looks like a cowboy a every well dressed cowboy and with a permanent smirk on his thin lips. He look just as handsome as Carlisle in his own way.

"Bella, and your name?" I ask holding my hand out.

"Jasper ma'am at your service." He says in a southern accent while tipping an invisible hat and shaking my hand his are also freezing. I hear Blasie growl from behind me I turn and glare at him. Yea I know he has a crush on me but the feelings are not mutual and he knows it. They used to be until I caught him fucking Ginny when he kept begging me to date him and be his girlfriend. That night, before I even caught them, the only reason I was even looking for Blasie was to finally tell him yes I'll be your girlfriend. But then I walked into the Slytherin common room so I can go up to Blasie's room Draco jumped up when he saw me he tried to stop me from going in and getting Blasie. That's when I caught them. He still to this day doesn't know why I went up looking for him or why I cried my eyes out and felt depressed for a couple week. Besides Jasper and Alice are a couple.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I say moving on to the next person. Can you say WOW? This girls is fucking beautiful, she can be a model. She has long flowing blonde hair, her facial features fit her perfectly. She has a beauty mole above the right side of her lip. Her skin just like the others I just met, is flawless not a single blemish, well my friends and I do not have any either but that's because of our magic. We can just glamour any and all things that don't belong on our face or body for that matter away. They look like they just stepped off of a proactive commercial I wonder what their secret is without magic. Eh I would rather use my magic I feel ,I don't know like nothing can get in the way of what I'm achieving at that exact moment. Like my skin is alive with a glow that flows from my wand and attacking every magical cell in my body. Hmm yea I like it that way better.

"Are you a model?" Is the first thing that blurts out of my mouth. I think over my question then blush and look down.

"Hehehe. Oh Gods no, I'm Rosalie Carlisle and Esme's second adopted child. It's nice to meet you Isabella. That blush looks lovely on you by the way." She says in a smooth purr while extending her hand for me to shake it. I take and shake it slowly, I mentally shake my self then move to the next guy. He is just as handsome as Jasper and Carlisle. His hair much like Esme's is a reddish brown color, same eye color as the others a golden honey color. Just by looking at their eyes you could tell that something is up with them, I'm going to choose to ignore it… for now. His hair is perfect, I wonder how much gel and hair spray he uses and that thought disgusts me. I look at his face and he has a frustrated look on it, like he cant figure something out does he not want us he. Does he not like someone in my group of friends, that thought alone make me instantly hate his. I feel my eyes narrow and I try to use _Legilimens _wandlesslyand see into his mind, but something blocks me.

He gasps and clutches his head, Carlisle rush over to him with an odd look on his face like he's confused. I shouldn't have used _Legilimens _on him but its not like it worked, so he shouldn't feel any pain or exhaustion. I look at my friends and Ginny mouths "What did you do?" and I mouth back "_Legilimens_." her eyes go wide and the others gasp at me. We have never attempted _Legilimens _but Hermione and I have practiced it before. But we have never told anyone or tried it on someone before. I see Harry shake his head at me I glare and flip him off, he sighs and then looks sad again. I look back in front of me and see Alice and Jasper looking at me with curious looks on their face I just smile and look at Edward who seems to be fine but very confused. I smile tightly and extend my hand for him to shake.

"Hi I'm Bella." I say with my hand still extended. When he doesn't take it I drop it and pray to Merlin this isn't Emmett because if it is I'm trading rooms with someone anyone I'll even sleep on the couch if I have to he seems so hmm what's the right word oh I know fuddy-duddy so boring and old fashion. Can you say Eww.

"Edward." He says in a clipped and harsh voice. Hmm I guess he doesn't like me well that's just fine the feeling is mutual. I roll my eyes at him he raises his eyebrow. Still looking at him I move on to the last person not even looking at him because I am still glaring at Edward.

"Hi I'm Bella-…" I say cutting myself off when I finally look at the boy well **Man **who is now standing in front of me. He is smiling down at me, I feel myself getting wet just by looking at him. Hs nostrils flare and his smile widens and my panties are now soaking wet and he hasn't even uttered a word or touched me yet. "I'm Bella." I say in a voice I don't recognize, my accent is thicker and my voice is low and husky. He smiles even wider and his eyes grow slightly darker.

"Yes you are beautiful, your name fits you perfectly." He says looking me up and down, making me blush and I bit my lip. I swear I heard him growl but I'm not sure so I just shrug it off. "I'm Emmett." Oh my Merlin I sharing a room with this, this earth bound god. That made me even more wet I hope I don't soak through my pants. I extend my hand to shake his, he grasps it but instead of shaking it like I excepted, he bends and presses his full lips to my hand I shiver from the contact. His lips and hands are as cold as the others skin. You would think that because his lip are cold that would be the cause of the shivers going up and down my spine, but nope that simple kiss sent waves of warmth through my entire body.

I look his body up and down, his ivory skin is stretched over his large muscles, oh Merlin his muscles! They are perfect not overly large but they weren't medium sized either. Oh what I would give to feel those big strong arms around my small body. He is so tall as well I'd have to say he's at the very least 6'4 in height, just imagine that next to a girl (me) who is 5'5 and petite. Its not quite like standing next to Hagrid but I still feel extremely small next to him. I look down his body and may I say he is _really_ happy to see me. I look up at his face and I know he caught me checking him out, oh well it was worth it. His eyes are beautiful even though all the others have the same eye color. He especially look more handsome.

"Hem-Hem." Someone clears there throat and breaks the spell between Emmett and I (hehehe pun intended). I look away from the beauty that is Emmett's eyes, then look at Alice who cleared her throat just seconds ago. She looks at me with a big smile and something in her eyes but I cant put my finger on what it is, she gestures for my to look behind me with a nod of her head. I turn and almost everyone is looking at me with big smiles like they know what I'm thinking, the only ones without smiles are Ron and Blasie but they could just shove it.

"Okay how about you introduce everyone by first and last name and where they'll be sleeping Bella?" Esme asks looking at everybody. There are quite a few of us here damn this will be a long introduction, fuck man I just want to go to my room to practice my magic.

"Oh, okay." I say with a smile. "Well they all know your names so I'll just introduce them. This is one of my best friends Hermione Granger we have been friends since we were born she is the best in our year with top grades in the entire school. She will be staying in this first room around the corner. These two guy right here-" I say putting my arms around them. "-are two of my best friends but I consider them both my brothers, the lovely blonde is Draco Malfoy who is third in our year with outstanding grade and the wonderful dark skinned Italian is Blasie Zabini who is captain of his house Quid- ." Blasie and Draco slap their hands over my mouth at the same time I do. Great now the Cullen family is looking at us like a science experiment. I take a deep breath and continue. "They will be staying in the same room as Hermione, Draco is also Hermione's boyfriend.

"Next is Pansy Parkinson I've only known her for a year we were not always on friendly terms because of our families. She will be staying in the room next to Draco's. These two here are Fred and George Weasley," I say pointing out who is who. "And they are quite funny people back home they own their own joke shop."

"He's not Fred I am, honestly women you call yourself our friend." Say Fred who I've mistaken for George.

"Oh I'm so sorry boys I didn't mean to, man I haven't mixed you guys up for a long time." I says apologizing for my mistake.

"He's only joking I am Fred. don't go getting your knickers in a twist." Say Fred while Ron laughs at the mention of my knickers. Honestly cant they call them panties or underwear, when they say knickers they make it sound like I'm wearing granny underwear. I best let them know I am wearing no such thing as granny underwear.

"Oh for your information Fred and George I'm wearing a thong not granny knickers." I say in a kind of loud voice it seems like everyone in the house heard me say that. I hear Blasie do a cat call and dean looks like he's about to drool. I look away with red cheeks and look straight at Emmett whose eyes seem to have gotten darker. I bit my lip and his eyes seem to focus on the small movement. I look away quickly then glare at Fred and George who are all but rolling with laughter. "Oi Merlin why do I let you two get to me? Would you please let me introduce you lot I want to go lay down. Thank you." I say when they nod while holding in their laughter. "They will be sharing a room a room with Pansy. That one there will also be sharing a room with Pansy and the twins, his name is Potter." I say making sure to spit his name a little.

"Oh come on bells I said I'm sorry what do you want me to say. You know I have a loose tongue when I'm angry I-." Harry says but I cut him off.

"Your sorry? YOUR SORRY? What do I want you to say? You shouldn't have said anything why do you think I'm not talking to you? Harry you knew that thing that happens to me comes and goes you had no right to say the things you said and Harry you hurt me." I say with tears coming down my cheeks Ginny tries to come comfort me but I shrug her off between sobs. "No Ginny." I say looking at Harry. "What you said back there Harry was cruel. Your supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett I just cant do this right now." I say while looking at them, they look like they want to help but don't know how to, I look at my friend then back at Harry. "I understand why you were mad, because I get mad to at the same reason. But having a loose tongue gives you no right to those words Harry Potter. Learn to hold your tongue." I mutter a quiet "I'm sorry" before running up to the room I'll be staying in for the next year and something months. I know I was acting like a drama queen but I couldn't help it. And I'm not even mad any more just sad now.

I open the door to the room happy to see that all my stuff is put away. Ginny has never been much of a girlie girl so her side is pretty much neutral in color, how very Ginny of her hehehe. But lavenders side is crazy out of control with pink, pink and more pink poor Emmett. My side more or less looks like Ginny's while both of our are neutral mine unlike Ginny's has a little splash here and a little splash there of girlie things. Like my little pack of nail polishes on the head board of my bed, or my purple rug for when I step on the floor when I wake up and my fluffy, Fluffy slippers that sit on top of my rug yes fluffy as in the three headed dog but they are white..

I move towards my dresser in the mood for a shower and pull out a short thin sweater dress instead of wearing jean. I grab a bra and panties set along with a pair of gray flats. I look around the room and I see two doors I set my clothes down on Emmett's bed then walk over to the one by my bed and pull it open only to come face to face with a massive walk in closet. When I say massive I mean MASSIVE. On my left side there have to be at least three hundred pairs of shoes like Addidas, K-Swiss, Nikie's, Jordan's, and Supra's and that's just in name brands. He has tons of baseball caps, he has row after row of jerseys. In one corner he has about five pair of nice dress shoes and above them he has ten tuxedos hanging on the wall. Next to the shoes is a huge case of watches and a few silver chains and three women's rings and next to the case of jewelry is a long shelf with nothing but dress shirts and dress pants. On my right side it is completely empty except for a long dresser and bars to hang clothes on.

I back out of the closet with out taking my eyes off of it and I bump in to something at the door. I grab my wand and spin around fast pointing it at the person and my wand is shoved under Harry's chin.

"Bella put that away, what if it wasn't me who is standing here?" Harry says lowly.

"Merlin Harry don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want anyway, I told you I'm not speaking to you as of this afternoon?" I say walking over to where I set my clothes down on Emmett's bed.

"Please Bella let me explain please. I'll do anything you're my best friend, Please." I look up at a sad Harry. He has bags under his eyes and worry line are starting to crease on his forehead, his eye are shining with tears he's holding in. His shoulders are slump and his hands are slightly shaking and he look paler then usual. I sigh and slump my shoulders, it really isn't a good time to be fight with each other and Harry's usually handsome face looks haunted and older. I sigh again and bring my arms up and wrap Harry in them hugging him tightly.

"Harry I'm sorry for acting like a bitch and a total drama queen. It's just when you said I was fucking useless it brought back memories of when my mother Crucio's me and beat me because I'm not a pure-blood she use to say I was useless she called me a minx and a slut well you know the rest. And it hurt and scared me because after awhile I started to believe her." I say as tears slowly fall from my eyes, and what I just told him is true my mother still tortures me when ever time I see her and once every day for the entire summer. And I haven't told my friends this yet but she forced me into getting the dark mark. Yes that makes me a Death Eater, the only people that know is Dumbledore, Snape, and the minister of magic. I don't know how to tell my friends they'll think I'm a monster. I even tried to use a glamour charm but it never works, so I've been wearing long sleeve shirt and dresses and when its hot I make sure they are thin.

"No Bella don't be sorry its not you fault. Okay? You have every right to be mad at me, and the only reason I got mad is because I miss my parents. The only reason I'm on this trip is to protect the people I love. I want to find every single one of those fucking Horcruxes and destroy them so I can kill Voldemort and avenge my parents, he will die for killing them. Bella we WILL win this war ok and your mom can't touch you anymore ok?" I nod still crying for both my parents and his, first for my mom who will never really be my mom, my dad who I've only met once and I know nothing about him. Second for Mr. and Mrs. Potter who never got to know their own son because of murder, then for Harry who basically never met his parents.

"I love you Harry you're my best friend and I don't want to fight. We've already had to much loss and I don't want to lose you either. I've already lost my father because my mother" I say still hugging his warm body as my tears soak his shoulders.

"I love you too Bella, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere and we will find you father." He says kissing my forehead. "So what's up you and that buff block down stairs huh or was I just imagining things?" He asks pulling a way from our hug and sits on the bed. I look down and blush he laughs, they always laugh when I blush. But why?

"Nothing, I have no idea what your talking." I say to quickly and I know he knows that I'm lying. Shit.

"Bella I know you fancy him." He says in that knowing voice. "Come on Bella you can tell me." I look into his bright blue eyes then sigh.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, because I want to get to know him before jumping the broom." I say pleadingly with begging eyes.

"Yes I promise may lord Voldemort strike me were I stand." He says with a chuckle.

"Good, so to your question, yes I do fancy him when he looked at me mm he set my body on fire and I liquid fire I was dripping we-"

"Bella you don't have to go into detail about you sexual feeling towards him I just wanted to know if you fancied the block." He says while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh right." I say looking down and blushing furiously, he sees my blush and bursts out laughing.

"Harry Potter do not laugh at me or I'll hex you right now." He stops laughing but I know he still wants to.

"I'm sorry Bells, anyways what were you doing up here?" He asks while standing up and dusts off invisible dirt.

"Oh I was going to take a shower it's pretty hot here even though it's raining." I say standing up leaving my clothes on the bed and walking to the second door in the room. I open it to a big restroom it has a huge shower the kind that looks like a spa, it has two shower heads on the ceiling and two on each wall. Next to the shower is a tub that looks like a Jacuzzi, across the room is a toilet and on the middle wall are two sinks. The walls and accessories in the room are a cream, white, and black color all in all this is a beautiful restroom. "Harry come look at this restroom." I say stepping in. I grab my wand out of my pocket and with a flick of my wrist I start the shower and summon a fluffy towel.

"Wow I hope my restroom looks like this. Well I best leave you to it then see ya Bella." I give him a hug then he leaves. I close the door behind me and take my clothes off, I look around and find a hamper by the door and throw my clothes in it. I walk over to the floor length mirror and look at myself disgusted with what I see. I have scars all over my body from my mom when she physically beats me I have bruises that will never fade from that wretched torturing cures. The curse doesn't normally leave marks but it seem like my body has a sort of allergic reaction to it and that makes it even more painful the only people I've ever told about being tortured is Draco, Harry, Molly Weasley and Hermione. I only told Hermione because she was tortured to.

I look to my left arm and see the serpent's beady red eyes staring back at me I shiver at it and if you look close enough just under the mark you could see the scar of the word _Blood Traitor. _Mom did it to me in front of Hermione, and Bellatrix Lestrange dealt with Hermione when she got tired you beating me. I remember it like yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_M-mistress S-swan your mother c-commands your presents in the b-ball room." Dot my mothers house elf stuttered out._

"_Thank you Dot I will go straight away. You may leave." I say calmly and with a bow Dot disparated away. What does she want at four thirty in the morning, I'm up early because today school start finally and the train leaves at eleven. I make my way to the ball room, mother only gives me good news in the ball room so I wonder what it is. But this is my mother she never has good new. I get to the doors of the ball room where I see two house elves waiting to open the door for me. When they open the door I calmly and slowly walk over to my mother and I see Bellatrix standing behind her._

"_Mother, Bellatrix good evening." I say as politely as I can I hate these two with all my heart. I hate being here I hate summers because this is where I have to be._

"_Isabella dear we have good news from our Lord." Mother says with the brightest smile she has ever given me this must be bad news._

"_What would that be mother?" I ask nervously. _

"_Even though your only a half blood and are not worthy of this, the Dark Lord has seen reason to give you the honor of you taking the dark mark." Mother says as she gets up and hugs me for the first time ever. I do not return the hug as I am standing there frozen replaying what she just "You taking the dark mark. You taking the dark mark. You taking the dark mark." I'm taking the dark mark. Hell no I'm not._

"_Mother did I hear you correctly? Did you just say I'm taking the dark mark?" I ask making sure even though I know I heard correctly._

"_Yes dear you did, Oh I am so happy your finally going to fit in with the family. Now I wont be ashamed to be out in public with you-…"_

"_No mother I will not have that filth on my arm I do not accept offer. He has not, is not, will not be my Lord not now and not ever. He is filth and he will die in the end. I am ashamed to be your daughter. I would rather be with father then be with you-.." My mother cut me off by slapping me in the face, my hand shots up and cradles my stinging cheek._

"_You do not speak to me like that you useless whore, and do not speak of the Dark lord in that manner your lucky he doesn't kill you for being friends with potter and your filthy mudblood. Oh speaking of which Dot Bring her in." I look at my mother with wide eyes._

"_You don't want to do as I say well we'll see about that." I turn at the sound of the cellar door opening and then closing. The next thing I see is a badly beaten Hermione._

"_NO let her go she's done nothing to you please let her go." I scream at my mother and she slaps me again but on the other cheek._

"_What have I told you about back talking me? Crucio!" I scream at the top of my lungs the pain is unbearable. "Crucio, Crucio, Crucio." She does it over and over again._

"_MOTHER PLEASE, MOTHER STOP PLEASE!" I scream even louder. She drops the curse and I drop to the floor. Even though she drop the curse I could still feel the aftershocks and I stay laying weak on the floor._

"_Are you going to obey me now you filthy bitch?" She says calmly like nothing happened._

"_Never I will never follow you, I hate you!" I say weakly through clenched teeth._

"_What a pity lets try something else." She whispers something under her breath and holds her wand up. Her wands tip is now shaped like the tip of a very sharp dagger._

_She walks over to me and gets on her knees on my left side. She grabs my left arm and starts carving into it, and I scream so loud I'm pretty sure all of London could hear me. How could she do this to me I'm her daughter, she should be protecting me form stuff like this not inflecting it on me. "I'll ask you one more time, are you going to obey me?"_

"_Never!" She started carving again after a minute she stops and gets up. I can't even move so I stay laying there._

"_Bellatrix would you like to do the honors with that one?" she says evilly. I whisper No please don't, but they don't hear me. My voice is to weak._

"_Of course Renee I would love to." Her eyes danced with happiness. "CRUCIO!" Hermione dropped to the screaming but she didn't give them the satisfaction of begging Bellatrix to stop and that made her strong in my eyes, but it made Bellatrix more mad. "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO,CRUCIO!" She screeched out. "You filthy mudblood slut." Bellatrix screeched out running to Hermione yanking her arm out and stabbed into her arm with her dagger sharp wand causing poor Hermione to scream out louder. Tear come to my eyes not for my pain but for Hermione's, I find the strength to push myself of the floor._

"_Stop please I'll do as you say just please leave her alone." I sob out to my mother._

"_Fine, Bellatrix that will be enough you may depart to your house now." Mother says while Bellatrix smirks._

"_That's fine I was done anyway." She says walking out of the room._

"_You see my dear Isabella if you would have agreed earlier none of this would have happened. Now deal with this filth that's laying on our floor meet me in ten minutes in the next room. Be sure to look presentable." With that she walks out over the room. I limp over to Hermione. She has mudblood carved in her right arm I look down at my own and saw Blood Traitor. Tears leaked down my cheeks, What have I done._

"_Oh Hermione I'm so sorry let me get you to the Weasley's they will fix's you up." I say while picking her up and ignoring my own pain. I walk over to the fire place and am soon engulfed in green flames. We landed then fell over on the floor knocking over a small table in the middle of the Weasley's living room._

"_Harry dear will you go check what all the ruckuses is?" Molly asks from the kitchen._

"_Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry says then walks into the living room he gasps then runs over to us. "Molly, Draco come quickly. Hermione Bella what happened?" He asks as the other two come running in with their wands drawn._

"_Oh dear what happened?" Molly asks reaching a hand out towards us and we flinch back from her. "Dears I wont hurt you. Just tell me what happened." Draco's staring at us with tears in his eye. He slowly walks over to us and helps us up. He walks over to the sofa he sits down then sits us one on each knee and we both hug him and sob into his neck. I whisper what happened into his ear leaving out the part of me becoming a Death Eater. He tells them what happened and they are all shocked, Molly runs up to her room to get some healing potions, and she closes our wounds with her wand then she wraps them after looking at them sadly. She only wrapped them so nobody else could see the scars. I ask to use the restroom. I walk in and I fix my hair, wipe my tears and my smudgy make up. I put a glamour on my puffiness then redo my make up._

_I walk out and stand by the fire place, and Draco sees me. "Where are you going Bella?" He asks with Hermione in his lap._

"_I-I-I have to go home." I stutter and his eyes widen._

"_Bella are you crazy do you want to die? You cant go back there." He says standing up after putting Hermione on the sofa gently. He starts walking toward me with Harry following, I grab some flu powder._

"_I'm sorry Draco and Harry but that's why I have to go so I don't die. I love you guys!" I say before throwing down the powder and then landing lightly on my feet in my fire place. I look at the Grandfather clock and see I have two minutes to spear oh good I wont get tortured for being late. I look down and my clothes and thank Merlin there in no dirt, blood, or wrinkles in them I run the door where my mother is waiting just on the other side. I stop just outside of the door and wait for the clock to go off. As soon as it does to elves pop out and open the doors for me and I step into the room._

_The room is dim with candles everywhere, we are in my mothers dining room. There is a long table that seats about sixty people every seat is taken except for one, and that one seat is meant for me and its place to the left of the Dark lord. I wish I would have listened to Draco, but I have to do this to protect the people I love. I walk with my head up while ignoring everyone who nods their head at me. I walk to my seat and just stand there, I must look like I want this even though he's going to question my scar one my left arm._

"_Dot pull my seat out you idiot elf!" I command he does as I say and moves my seat for me to sit, I look him in the eyes as he pushes it in, he looks back into mine and I see understanding in his eyes. "Now leave us to it." And he scurries away. I look up and see everyone laughing I look at the dark lord and it looks like he's getting mad at them. I smirk and push my chair out while standing up and my chair makes a loud screech that gets everyone's attention. "If you were all paying attention you would see that our Lord is patient waiting for your stupid asses to shut the fuck up and give him your full attention like you should have been to begin with." I say in a calm voice that is full of command, and take a seat. "Go on my Lord please bless use with your word of knowledge." Everyone look at me shock even the dark lord is slightly shocked._

"_I knew I was making a good choice by letting you join my inner circle. Now this beautiful young woman knows how to command order over you dumb witted people. Now everyone the reason I call you all here is in honor of Isabella Marie Swan getting her dark mark." He pauses while they clap. "and she will be receiving her mask and cloak. As you all may have noticed she will be the youngest of my death eaters, so I had a special mask made for her it is made of pure gold and silver." He gets up and stands on top of the table and if wasn't the dark lord my mother would be pissed. He offers me his hand and I take it without hesitating, even though I flinched on the inside I must stay strong. "Haha she doesn't even flinch from me you coward." Everyone looks down ashamed, even my mother who is glaring at me. I smirk and look at Bellatrix._

"_My lord why should I be frightened of you when its quite obvious that you protects the people helping and protect you." I say with a sweet smile and I reach up on the tips of my toes and gently kiss his cheek. I am so disgusted with myself, but I don't show it, I just blush and look down. Everyone gasps at my courage, I look at the dark lord and I could tell I have him just where I want in. He is so wrapped around my finger I can tell he adores me already._

"_You see I knew I should have had younger follower. They are sweet and look innocent and that gives them a powerful weapon. My dear Isabella I know you will be loyal to me, but it is a requirement of mine for the people who join my side to kill someone before taking the mark." My face stays blank but on the inside I am panicking. My mother and Bellatrix have a smug look on their faces. I hold my head up and I face the dark lord._

"_Can I pick someone at this table. Someone whose punished me and hate me, she old anyway and she's hideous." I whisper in his ear, having the perfect person in my mind from fifth year._

"_Hmm well why not, now that I've got you and as long as its not your mother and Bellatrix. So who shall it be my sweet?" He asks lowly sending shiver down my spine when he calls me his sweet. I lean up to his ear and whisper who in his ear._

"_Hahaha that's wonderful my sweet ok I'll let you have your wish." He says then he looks for the person I have to kill. If it were up to me I wouldn't kill anyone, but if I'm being forced to might as well be someone whose in my friends and my way. He spots her then summons her up. "There you go my dear, enjoy." then he takes his seat and watches with an adoring smile at me._

_I look at her and before she can manage to hold her wand up- " Expelliarmus, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio." I shout without flinching as the words leave my mouth. She drops to the floor and screams I hold the wretched cures until she passes out but not dead. I take a deep breath and point my wand to her heart. " Avada Kedavra." and she was dead. I look at my mother and she has a shocked expression on her face, she thought I couldn't do it._

_I walk up to my mother and bent down to her level. "Mother, if it weren't for our lord that would be you." I say pointing to the body laying behind me. I get up and walk to Voldemort who has an amused look on his face._

"_Good miss Swan very good. Now for the marking, please give me your left arm." he says getting up and getting back on top of the table. I give him my arm and I see my mother smirk from the corner of my eye, she must be thinking how I'm going to explain what happened without getting in trouble, little does she know I have a plan. He pulls back my sleeve and he sees the bandage. He looks up at me then pulls of the wrap._

"_Who has done this to you my sweet I will punish them?" He demands, I look down and think of my long lost father, and what my mother has done to my best friend Hermione and Hermione screaming and Draco with tears in his eyes but him being strong enough to hold them in. I feel the dark lord put his hand under my chin and jerk my head up he sees my tears. "Whose done this Isabella?" He asks while wiping away my fake tears._

"_I've done this to myself my lord." I say and everyone gasps, I look up at my mother and I can tell she knows what I'm doing I'm gaining the pity of the dark lord. She know I have him in the palm of my hand and that's where he's staying._

"_What? Why would you do this you silly girl you are not a blood traitor?" He asks while running his finger over the almost healed scar._

"_Y-you see M-my lord I disobeyed my m-mother and I made friends with a m-m-mudblood but I didn't know she was a m-m-mudblood and my mother wand me, when I found out what she was I brought her to this manor and tortured her and I carved mudblood into her arm then I Obliviated her and sent her into the forest. I-I-I'm sorry my lord I had to be punished so this is what I did." I sobbed out a lie I expected him to Crucio me but he didn't what I didn't expect was for him to hug me._

"_Oh I do love this child in my inner circle, she even makes up for her own mistakes. You have obviously punished yourself so that seems to be taken care of. Now on with the marking, lets cover up this false title on your arm and give you something more suitable." He takes out his wand and sharply presses it to my wound and I suck in a breath and the stinging sensation._

"_This will hurt dearest Isabella. __**MORSMORDE!**__" He says in a strong voice and fire spreads throw my entire body and it feels like all the pain is rushing from my left arm. I drop to the table screaming in complete agony my back arches off the table this is worse then being Crucioed. I feel blood slowly trickle down my arm I look at it and see a blood outline of the dark mark. Oh Merlin this is really happening this cant be happening. The dark lord drops to his knees beside me and takes my burning arm he brings it to his mouth and licks every drop of blood. As soon as his tongue touches my skin the pain stops, I sigh a breath of relief. He helps me stand up and when I stand I feel like I'm drunk. "Everyone your newest sister Isabella Marie Swan." Everyone stands and cheers as the dark lord gives me a black cloak and a beautiful mask._

_The mask has designs on it, down the sides of it are spiraling streams of silver flowers around the mouth, eyes, and nose is silver while the rest is made of pure gold. I look up and the dark lord. "This is beautiful my lord." and it really is beautiful._

"_Yes I created it myself my sweet. Now it is ten thirty and you must get to school be sure not to let anyone see that." I nod my head and jump of the table after muttering a quick good by my lord, and run from the room like it was on fire. I get into my room and through my shirt on the ground and find a clean new long sleeve and disparate from my home for the last time hopefully. _

(A/N you guys will find out who she killed soon.)

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

I shake myself out of the memory then step into the steaming hot water. The water is all around my body consuming me in its warmth I look down at my dark mark and sneer at it. I got it the day before we decided to come on this trip so that mean I've had this degusting thing for two week and four days we decided to come the day school started and its been hard trying to hide it. I wash my hair and body then start singing to myself.

"_My tears run down like razorblades_

_and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?And all the words we never say come out and _

_now we are all ashamed. And there is no senseIn playing games, when you've done all you can now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had_

_the chance to make it. Now it's over,It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'mShaking from the pain that's in my head._

_I just want to crawl into my bed and throw awayThe life I'd led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

_[x2]I'm falling apart, I'm falling 't say this wont last 're breaking my heart, you're breaking my 't tell me that we will never be could be overAnd over, we could be forever._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling 't say this wont last 're breaking my heart, you're breaking my 't tell me that we will never be could be overAnd over, we could be 's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over."_

Ever time I sing this song it reminds me of my mother. Hmm I should get out already I don't know how long I've been in this restroom. I turn the shower off and step out on the soft rug I wrap the towel around my body and grab my wand. I magically dry and straighten my hair then run my fingers through its soft silkiness. I sigh while taking off the towel and levitate it to the hamper, then I dry my body with my wand. I put my bra and panties on, I look at my dark mark one last time before pulling my dress over my head and my arms through the sleeves. My dress has a pocket on the front on my stomach and a cute little white and black owl on it, I got this because it reminds me of Hedwig. OH MERLIN WE FORGOT HEDWIG IN THE BLOODY CAR. I slip on my flats fast then shove my wand in my front pocket and run for the door screaming Harry's name all the way down the stair.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HAR- ugh" I say getting cut off when I run it to someone I look around to see everyone sitting there looking at me like I've gone loony. I look up and see I've run into Blasie. "Sorry Blasie. Um sorry everyone for leaving like I did earlier its not like me its just hard with the move and everything going on back home." I say looking down and blushing.

"Its fine Bella we understand." Says Carlisle with a gentle smile.

"Now Miss loony what were you screaming you head off about." Asks Draco who has Hermione on his lap.

"Huh? Oh right where's Harry?" I ask looking around.

"What are you blind I'm right her Bella. What's up?" He asks calmly.

"Harry we forgot Hedwig in the car." I say and everyone but the Cullen's laugh because we all know how Hedwig is when she gets ignored and Harry's eyes widen and he runs to his room and grabs the keys to the car and runs out of the house like there's no tomorrow while everyone laughs and shakes their heads.

"What's a Hedwig" Asks jasper looking like he's trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh she's Harry's pet she's going to be delivering all of our mail back home. We are all laughing because she gets really fussy when she's ignored." I say while laughing. Before I could say anymore Harry appears with a very distraught owl who wont stop screeching at him, Harry just looks scared and we all laugh including the Cullen's. "Oh Hedwig your fine, Harry go get her some treats and will you get me a piece of parchment, a quill, and some inc I would like to Send Professor McGonagall a letter explaining everything." I say going over and taking Hedwig from him, and he goes to get what I asked for.

"That's a delivery bird?" Asks Carlisle coming up next to me to stare at Hedwig, he accidentally bumps my left arm and I hiss in pain he didn't even put pressure on the damn mark and it hurt like a bitch. "Bella I hardly touched you are you ok, maybe I should take a look just to be safe." He says gently grabbing my arm this time I sigh in relief as the cold of his hand cools down the burning mark. I yank my hand away a little to hard and hiss again in pain.

"No I'm fine just something that happened at home its nothing serious. Besides I already had it looked at but thank you any way" I finish telling him with a smile, just when Harry gets back. I take the stuff and give Hedwig a handful of treats and start on the letter after moving away from everyone.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_We are very sorry for worrying you by our sudden disappearance I have with me __**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patail, Parvati Patail, Romilda Vane, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley**_

_**Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas **_

_**Draco Malfoy, And Blasie Zabini.**__We are all well and we are safe, we have left on a mission to destroy all of the you know what's. We have figured out were they are and we must ask you to call off any search parties that you have formed. And will you be so kind and attach the Daily Prophet to Hedwig every morning. I am sorry but we must not inform you where we are._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella._

I take Hedwig out of her cage and she stretches her wings she really is a beautiful. I tie the letter to her leg and she flies off in the rain.


	3. Emmett

**Okay, guys what do you think about it? You love it, hate it, its alright? Well I hope you like it. If you don't well then I'm not forcing you to read. Oh my gosh weren't you guys shocked when our Bella turned out to be a Death Eater, her mother is just pure evil. Anyway lets get on to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

"Okay class now you have to add the acid very slowly, just like thi-…BOOM…" The whole class erupts into laughter, I just sit here because I already knew it was going to explode. I've already done this lab like four time, it doesn't get any different. So no one is shock that my lab is already finished. So I've been sitting here thinking about our guest that should be here in two days or so. I hope their cool because I don't think I can live with lame people for a year and a half. Edward is worried that jasper will lose control since they are human, but unlike Edward I have faith in jazz so does the rest of my family. The only thing Carlisle is worried about is exposing ourselves.

But I know we'll be fine they are just humans, well a whole lot of humans. The state board asked us if we were willing to take in a few exchange student but the state board wont tell us where they are from. Carlisle asked how many students will there be and they said sixteen and two counselors but the counselors are only a year older then me. I thought that was weird but Carlisle can never say no to anyone so he agreed but he is happy with his choice. We are all happy with it, except for Edward, I'm allowing three people to stay in my room. Alice is letting two people since she and jasper have the same room, Rosalie is letting three people as well, and Edward being his uptight self wont let anyone in his room.

"Class, just leave everything on your table, the bell is about to…_RING,…RING,…RING… _class dismissed see everyone tomorrow." Mr. Banner says then everyone runs to the door. I'm just happy to be going home as I walk down the aisle to get out of the room I look back at the empty desks towards the end of the class room. Sixteen new seats there, I guess the exchange students all have the same schedules. The new students have been the gossip of the town, that means the news people will be here, along with the rest of the town. I turn to walk out of the building and I almost bump into someone talking on the cell phone.

"What are you saying you seen two new cars in town with out of state license plates? Oh my gosh that means the exchange students are here…" The girl on the phone shrieks loudly, causing almost everyone to turn and look at her; then everyone starts their gossip about them being in town which makes me walk a little faster to my car. I get to my car at the same time the rest of my family does. It seems they don't know that the exchange students are here so I start thinking about what happened in science class today so that Edward doesn't read my mind, and when he sees what I'm thinking about, he chuckles.

"Emmett that teacher of yours is not very smart." Edward says while chuckling louder and getting in my Hummer along with everyone else. I pull out of the parking lot and speed down the road towards home.

"Haha you think I don't know that Eddie I even finished my lab before he did." I say using the nickname he hates.

"Damn it Emmett don't call me that again or next time I'll rip one of your arms off and bury it across the would where you will never find it." Edward threatens making everyone laugh.

"Oh calm down Edward its just a nickname why do you hate it so much?" asks Rosalie whose been in a better mood ever since she lost her family crest necklace and is in the seat next to mine while texting Esme that we are down the street. I press on the gas pedal a little harder, I hate driving slow and I want to get home, and we are almost there.

"I don't know I just never liked it so please stop calling me it." Edward says as we pull up in front of the house. Damn, the new kids are not here yet I don't smell any thing different, well that's a lie, I don't smell anything _human. _I don't know what I smell but it smells amazing. Oh well, maybe they'll be here tomorrow. We get out of the car and start walking towards the house, before we even reach the steps Esme comes out with a big smile.

"Hello dears how was school?" She asks hugging each of us.

"Same as it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before, and the month before, and the year before that." Alice says while fixing her dress.

"Yup not much different. Although my lab teacher made something explode in his face, you know like they only do in movies." I say with a big grin on my face, you only do see stuff like that in movie.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun. Now, you guys are going to be really surprised when I show you this, it was a huge surprise for Carlisle and myself also and its very hard to surprise this family." With a huge grin on her face and looking at us with wide eyes. We all look at each other then shrug. Then Edwards head snaps to Esme.

"Mom what's going on why are you hiding your-"

"Shh, you'll find out Edward. Lets go inside." Esme says cutting Edward off then leads us inside. When we step into the house, to say we are shocked is and under statement, we just stare with our mouths open, there is more then a dozen and a half normal looking teenager just sitting in our living room.

"Esme what's going on?" Edward asks quietly so that they wont hear him, we just keep staring at them and they keep staring at us.

"I don't know, Carlisle and I cant smell them they smell different. And.., and earlier today I heard one of them say "That was a close one Bella. We cant keep slipping like this, because if we do they'll find out in no time what we are. We need to be more careful I think we should have a meeting tomorrow during practice." Esme says looking at everyone.

"But Esme I cant hear any of their thoughts, and what do they mean by slipping? Are they vampires?" Says a frustrated Edward.

"No definitely not vampires, Carlisle what if they are here to hurt us?" Esme says sounding scared.

"They are just teenagers how much power over us can they have. Beside I like these kids." Says Carlisle taking hold of Esme's hand.

"Whether or not you like them Carlisle, we must protect our family." Edward says through clenched teeth.

After Edward said that we all say quiet for about a minute before someone breaks the tension. When I say someone I mean a damn sexy woman well teenager. She's about 5'5 in height, and she has a damn hot body. She has a slim figure with perfect curves, and the perfect sized breasts, her hair is dark brown with natural looking red highlights, and big brown beautiful eyes, and medium rosy pink lips. She's wearing a tight light blue long sleeve, and some low rise jeans showing just a little bit of skin.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, must and I repeat Must I do everything. I'm Isabella, Bella for short I'm from London England, and you are?" Hot damn, her accent just completes everything about her, and I would love to hear her screaming out my name in that accent. I feel my dick start to wake up, no big guy sorry no action for you, I tell my dick but it doesn't listen.

"I'm Alice I'm from Florida." Alice says looking at Bella adoringly, oh no she's never going to let go of Bella. I think Alice just found her new best friend. Bella nods then moves to jasper.

Holding out her hand she says. "Bella, and your name?" Damn, her and accent turns me on.

"Jasper ma'am at your service." Jasper says tipping his invisible hat and shaking Bella's hand. I hear a growl from the crowd of students. Bella turns and glares I follow her line of site and see she glaring at a dark skinned boy. I see she has an unwanted admirer, that's easy to take care of no one touches what's mine. Whoa, whoa, whoa what's mine? Edward turns his head to glare at me.

"We do not mate with humans Emmett!" He growls at me under his breath. Whatever Edward I can do whatever I want, when I want, and who I want so shut the fuck up… Eddie boy. I tell him with my thoughts and he growls again but doesn't say anything because Bella moves on to Rosalie and Bella seems taken aback by her beauty and just gapes at her.

"Are you a model?" Bella asks and I chuckle when Bella blushes, so that only my family hears me and they laugh to, well except for Edward, but he's got a stick up his ass or something.

"Hehehe. Oh Gods no, I'm Rosalie Carlisle and Esme's second adopted child. It's nice to meet you Isabella. That blush looks lovely on you by the way." Rose says extending her hand for Bella to shake which Bell shakes slowly. She moves on to Edward and she just stares at him but not a kind stare she looks like she's trying to break him or something. She narrows her eyes like she's focusing really hard on something her eyes glaze over like Alice's do when she's in the middle of a vision and Bella's skin has a light glow to it a glow that humans cant see.

Then all of a sudden Edward is clutching his head in pain and Carlisle moved to his side, how could he be in pain vampires don't feel pain? I look at Bella who has wide eyes filled with regret, she turns to look at her friends and a red headed girl mouths "What did you do?" when she thought no one was looking. I look back at Bella and she mouths "_Legilimens_" the red headed girls eyes widen and all of her friends gasp at her. What the hell is _Legilimens? _A boy with a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead shakes his head. Bella glares at him then flips him off, after she flips him of he looks sad hmm he must be an ex boyfriend. Bella turns to see Jazz and Ali looking at her and I know they saw everything I just seen by the looks they were giving each other. Bella smiles at them then looks at a very confused Edward, I wish I had a camera, the look he is now wearing has never been on his face. Bella smiles a forced smile and sticks her hand out to shake his.

"Hi I'm Bella." She says still holding her hand out, he doesn't take it so she drops it to her side and she narrows her eyes.

"Fuck man could you be anymore of a douche?" I say harshly.

"Emmett language." Esme says but doesn't disagree with me.

"Edward." He says in a harsh voice, she just rolls her eyes and I fight not to laugh. If she new what he is capable of, she wouldn't be doing that. Still glaring at him she makes her way over to me.

"Hi I'm Bella-…" She cuts off when she looks up at me, I flash her my smile. Then I smell something absolutely mouth watering I flare my nostrils and sniff a little closer to her and notice its her arousal and I smile even bigger knowing that she wants me to. "I'm Bella." She says her accent getting thicker and her voice going deep more husky. I feel myself get a little harder and my eyes grow darker.

"Yes you are Beautiful, your name fits you perfectly, I'm Emmett." I say then bend and press my lips against the top of her hand. Then I hear all the girls in the room say "Aww" and then all of her guy friend say "Oh Merlin" and the guys in my family say "Oh god." I look Bella up and down and she blushes then bites her lip and I smell her get even wetter, I growl because I want to tug on her lip gently while running my hands down her-… "Hem-Hem." Bella and I jump apart just as I caught her checking me out. God I would love to she her blush all the time Rosa was right she does look good blushing. We look at Alice who has an obvious smile, and is looking at Bella like she does Rosalie, like a sister. She nods gesturing for Bella to look behind her, we look behind her to see almost everyone with big obvious smiles on their faces, everyone except for two people the dark skinned boy and one of the boys with red hair.

"Okay how about you introduce everyone by first and last name and where they'll be sleeping Bella?" Esme asks looking at everybody. There are quite a few of them this will take some time I might as well sit down after I take a empty chair the others follow except for Edward.

"Oh, okay. Well they all know your names so I'll just introduce them." She says with a smile then continues. "This is one of my best friends Hermione Granger we have been friends since we were born she is the best in our year with top grades in the entire school. She will be staying in this first room around the corner." She says then moving toward a blonde hair guy who looks like he can be a vampire. "These two guy right here-" She say putting her arms around them, but leans more into the blonde hmm they must be a couple. Damn I guess I cant have her. "-are two of my best friends but I consider them both my brothers" Oh they are like brothers to her I get it now she feels more protected by the blonde. "the lovely blonde is Draco Malfoy who is third in our year with outstanding grade and the wonderful dark skinned Italian is Blasie Zabini who is captain of his house Quid- ." Blasie and Draco slap their hands over her mouth at the same time she does. They act really weird we all know they are hiding something for sure. "They will be staying in the same room as Hermione, Draco is also Hermione's boyfriend." She finishes after taking a deep breath.

That make me feel better knowing Draco is taken by someone, but hey his girl is beautiful to. "Next is Pansy Parkinson I've only known her for a year we were not always on friendly terms because of our families. She will be staying in the room next to Draco's. These two here are Fred and George Weasley," she say pointing out who is who I mean I cant even tell them apart. "And they are quite funny people back home they own their own joke shop." I will be getting to know them better then.

"He's not Fred I am, honestly women you call yourself our friend." Say Fred who she's mistaken for George. I hold in my laughter at her mistake.

"Oh I'm so sorry boys I didn't mean to, man I haven't mixed you guys up for a long time." Bella says rushing out an apology.

"He's only joking I am Fred. don't go getting your knickers in a twist." Say Fred while another red head laughs. Did he honestly just say knickers, I've only heard people say that in movie.

"Oh for your information Fred and George I'm wearing a thong not granny knickers." She says loudly everyone heard her loud and clear. My dick jumps to attention and I quickly grab a pillow and cover it Edward rolls his eyes and Jasper looks like he's having trouble with my lust. Blasie does a cat call and another dark skinned kid seems to be drooling. Bella turns her head and looks straight into my almost black eyes, she bites her lip and my eyes focus on them. She looks away fast and sees Fred and George rolling with laughter.

"Oi Merlin why do I let you two get to me? Would you please let me introduce you lot I want to go lay down. Thank you." She say when they nod while holding in their laughter. "They will be sharing a room a room with Pansy. That one there will also be sharing a room with Pansy and the twins, his name is Potter." She spit his name, and he has a weird name. Why is she being so mean to him?

Potter looks at her sadly. Then says. "Oh come on bells I said I'm sorry what do you want me to say? You know I have a loose tongue when I'm angry I-."

"Your sorry? YOUR SORRY? What do I want you to say? You shouldn't have said anything why do you think I'm not talking to you? Harry you knew that thing that happens to me comes and goes you had no right to say the things you said and Harry you hurt me." What did he say to her that's making her cry I want so bad to get up and go hug her and I thought his name was Potter. The little red head girl tries to hug her but Bella shakes her off. "No Ginny." She says then looks back at Harry. "What you said back there Harry was cruel. Your supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett I just cant do this right now." She looks at us with big tears running down her face. I look at my family and they look like they want to help even Edward but what can we do. She looks at her friends sadly then she looks back at Harry or Potter whatever his name is. "I understand why you were mad, because I get mad to at the same reason. But having a loose tongue gives you no right to those words Harry Potter. Learn to hold your tongue." She chokes out a quiet "I'm sorry" before running to which ever room she's staying in. Oh I get why she called him Potter its his last name, I could slap myself for being so stupid. I wonder what he said to her that made her so mad.

"Well today is just filled with drama." Blasie says while staring at Rosalie.

"Harry James Potter!" Says the small red head.

"Damn that's the second time today she's used his full name, he is going to get it." Draco says looking amused.

"Yes Ginny?" asks a scared looking Harry.

"Look at me Now Harry, listen and listen good. If you do not make up with Bella we are over. Do you Understand me. Don't think just because you're The Boy Who Lived that, that means you can get what you want." The Boy Who Lived? What the hell is that, damn they haven't even been here for a day a there is already drama.

"B-But Ginny she wont listen to me-" Harry starts to say.

"I don't sobbing care you've gotten yourself in to this mess now get yourself out, our you'll be losing more then just Bella. Now lets finish introducing ourselves. Everyone just tell them your names starting with Padama." Says Ginny.

"Well I'm Padama Patail and I much like Fred and George have a twin." Says a very thin Indian girl with long black hair.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Says a sort of chubby kid who also looks shy. We all smile and say hello to make him more comfortable.

"I'm Dean Thomas, and I'll be sharing a room with Padama and Neville." The dark skinned boy who was drooling at Bella says. We just tell him hello.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and this is Ronald Weasley we will be sharing a room with Alice and Jasper." Luna says in a soft dreamy voice that just make you want to cuddle her and keep her safe. Alice gets up and hugs her, when Alice touches her Luna sucks in a breath and Alice lets go right away. "Oh Alice you are so cold you should put on a sweater." We all just chuckle.

"Hi I'm Romilda Vane but I go by Romi, this is Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patail obvious twin to Padama, we are sharing a room with Rosalie." She says all this while staring at Edward and BOY is he staring back I could tell they like each other.

"I'm Ginny Weasley this is one of my best friends Lavender Brown, my other best friend is the drama queen up stairs and Lavender, Isabella, and I will be sharing a room with you Emmett." She says while smiling at me and Lavender is busy checking Ronald out. At the sound of Bella's name in the list of people sharing my room made me want to jump for joy. I just want to run up there and kiss the living hell out of her, but I hate to restrain myself. I wonder why there is at least one guy in each room except for mine.

"Carlisle don't you find it odd that there's at least one guy in every room? I mean wouldn't you feel more comfortable doing guy things without worrying about a girl seeing?" I whisper the question while watching all of them talk to each other, but not listening to what there talking about.

"Well I do find I quite odd, I mean all the boys body language is protective when they get close to a girl, and if you watch them long enough you will notice every single one of them reaches to touch their pocket every few minutes. Its like their reassuring themselves, because after one of the touches his or her pocket they look, I don't know relieved." Carlisle says, then we all watch as a couple of them reach down and touch their pocket then smile

"Harry I think you should go talk to Bella now." Little red says, going up to her boyfriend.

"Gin, I don't know you know she wont talk to me." Harry says looking sad.

"At least try Harry, let her see your at least making an effort to apologise." She says hugging Harry, he nods then slowly walks up the stairs. My family and I listen to every step he takes until he gets to my room door. He knocks lightly but there is no answer, I hear the door open then slowly close. I hear a shocked and scared gasp and I feel myself wanting to get up and go make sure she's okay.

"Bella put that away, what if it wasn't me who is standing here?" Harry says lowly thinking no body can hear him. I look at my family and they look back at me and we listen closer.

"Merlin Harry don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want anyway, I told you I'm not speaking to you as of this afternoon?" Bella says walking around then stopping.

"Bella let me explain please. I'll do anything you're my best friend, Please." I'm not even up there and I know he looks like shit just by the sound of his voice. And I know Bella could obviously see it.

I hear Bella sigh twice and take a deep breath the starts talking still thinking no one is listening. "Harry I'm sorry for acting like a bitch and a total drama queen. It's just when you said I was fucking useless it brought back memories of when my mother Crucio's me and beats me because I'm not a pure-blood she use to say I was useless she called me a minx and a slut well you know the rest. And it hurt and scared me because after awhile I started to believe her." I could smell the fresh tears I suck in a low sharp breath at the thought of her getting beat, and how dare he tell her she's fucking useless he has no good reason.

"No Bella don't be sorry its not you fault. Okay? You have every right to be mad at me." Damn straight she has every right to be mad at your ass. "Bella the only reason I got mad is because I miss my parents. The only reason I'm on this trip is to protect the people I love. I want to find every single one of those fucking Horcruxes and destroy them so I can kill Voldemort and avenge my parents, he will die for killing them. Bella we WILL win this war ok and your mom can't touch you anymore ok?" My family and I snap our heads to look at each other at the words he just spoke to Bella. What war is coming? Did he just say he's going to kill someone named Voldemort for killing his parent? And what the fuck is a Horcrux?

"I love you Harry you're my best friend and I don't want to fight. We've already had to much loss and I don't want to lose you either. I've already lost my father because my mother." Whose her father? Why did she lose him? Where is he?

"I love you too Bella, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere and we will find you father." He says comforting her. "So what's up you and that buff block down stairs huh or was I just imagining things?" He asks and I know that she's blushing.

"Nothing, I have no idea what your talking." Bella says to quickly and I could tell right away that she is lying. I could have laughed but I held it in jasper looks like he wants to laugh as well.

"Bella I know you fancy him." Harry says like he knows for sure. "Come on Bella you can tell me." Harry sounds like a gossiping girl. Edward reads that thought and laughs quietly. Jasper looks like he having trouble keeping it in.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, because I want to get to know him before jumping the broom." Bella and Harry laugh like there's a hidden joke or something.

"Yes I promise may lord Voldemort strike me were I stand." He says with a chuckle. Wow he would die just to keep her little secret.

"Good, so to your question, yes I do fancy him when he looked at me mm he set my body on fire and I liquid fire I was dripping we-"

"Bella you don't have to go into detail about you sexual feeling towards him I just wanted to know if you fancied the block." He says with a voice filled with laughter

"Oh right." Bella says and I could smell her blush and Harry, Jasper, and Edward burst out laughing at what Bella just said about being wet. As for me I go as hard as a rock.

"Harry Potter do not laugh at me or I'll hex you right now." At her mention of the word hex that shut every body up and my family looks at each other with curious glances.

"What does she mean by hex Carlisle?" Jasper asks look at Carlisle.

"Well when I come across the word it means to curse or cast an evil spell it also means to bring bad luck or misfortune." As soon as Carlisle finished Alice goes into a vision and Jasper and I help her up. Forgetting about Harry and Bella's conversation for the moment.

"Excuse us everyone my daughter is not feeling well we will be back in a moment." Carlisle says smoothly then grads a piece of paper and the box of color pencils we always have for when Alice has a vision. We rush into the dining room and shut the sound proof door behind us the entire dining room is sound proof for some reason. We sit Alice down immediately put the long piece of paper in front of her and spread the colored pencils out in front of her. Jasper takes her hand and guides it over the pencils, blindly she grabs a grayish blue color and starts to draw the shape of an oval head. She draws the ears, the bridge of the nose and the iris with the same color, she drops the color on the floor and picks out the red color. She out lines the eyes like eye liner, she does the same to the iris of the eyes so the eyes are blue out lined in red, then colors the lips, the lips are opened in a sneer so you could se the teeth she has not yet drawn. Alice's eyes are moving side to side really fast and her eyes are fluttering.

Alice throws the pencil to the side and quickly picks up the black she draws the shadows on the face every crease and every line she draws two long deep looking slits for the nostrils. Then she starts scribbling furiously in every which direction, when she slows down gently sets the color down meaning she's still going to use it. She grabs the grayish blue again after Carlisle just set it back on the table and she draws claw like hands.

She then flips the paper over and picks the black color back up, she starts drawing a picture of a skull with its mouth wide open and a snake coming out of it. That looks pretty bad ass.

Alice turns the paper back over, by now Alice is dripping in sweat well venom. We all look at each other with worried look Alice never sweats while have a vision, matter of a fact we don't sweat period. She starts scribbling again but she scribbles much faster more out of control she throws the black and picks up the brown and green and starts using both hands using the same furious motions. Alice's clothes are soaked with venom and she's starting to shake. Jasper tries to move towards her but Carlisle holds him back.

"Carlisle I cant see her thoughts something's not letting me see this vision with Alice." Edward says getting frustrated again.

"Just be patient Edward we'll know soon enough." Says Carlisle, by now Alice is standing and still scribbling but now she's using black and silver. She throws black and picks us gold, she throws them and picks up red , Alice is moving so fast we cant even see what she's drawing.

"Carlisle is something wrong with her?" Esme asks looking like she wants to cry.

"No dear this is just the strongest and biggest vision she's ever had." That seems to have calmed Esme. Alice is now holding silver and blue, her entire body is shaking. All of a sudden she throws the colors and screams then falls back into the chair, and for the first time ever a vampire passes out. We all rush to Alice ignoring the picture for now.

"Oh god what's wrong with her?" Rosalie and Esme sob at the same time. Jaspers eyes turned black and is now holding a venom soaked Alice in his are arms. Alice gasps and her eyes flutter open and they are pitch black.

"Alice do you need some blood you don't look so good?" Jasper says kissing her forehead.

"Yes please, and maybe a change of clothes and a small wet rag." She says a little bit above a whisper. Esme and Rosalie gets what she asked for while Carlisle gets two bags of animal blood up in his office. Jasper and I stay with Alice. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie come back in five minutes later and hands Alice the stuff Carlisle and I turn around while Esme pours the blood into a Styrofoam cup while Rosalie wipes down Alice's body and Jasper prepares her clothes.

"Okay I'm dressed you two can turn around now." She then continues when we are facing her. "Right, well as you guys saw that was the strongest vision I have ever had and let me tell you it was painful." Jasper growls and Alice softly kisses the corner of his mouth to calm him down. "Well this vision was strange there were people I've never seen before. I only drew the pictures that kept popping up more then any of the other pictures and well it wasn't like any off my other visions. This one was like a slid show but the picture weren't still they were moving, and well here just take a look for yourselves." Alice says still a little shaky.

She hands Carlisle the picture and what is drawn on it is in shocking detail. Carlisle lays the picture on the dining room table so that everybody can see. In the middle of the paper there's a picture of a small silver crown or a tiara, its shaped like a raven with a big blue gem in the middle with two small ones hanging down from the center. The eyes and the wing on the raven are diamonds and on the band of the crown says something in a different language that I cant understand. Off on the right hand side of the page is a fancy looking cup or it can be a goblet. It looks pure gold with two handles on it, the picture on it is nice something I can see in Esme's kitchen it has golden grass a gold weasel standing on its back legs.

On the bottom right hand corner is a big dangerous looking snake. Its black, light green and dark green with a long pink tongue and there's a bluish gray colored hand petting its head. On the top left hand corner is a mask it is also pure gold with very little silver. Down the sides of the mask are silver streams of flowers, around the mouth, eyes, and nose are also silver it truly is a nice looking mask but when I look at the picture I cant help but shiver at the site of it. I look on the bottom left hand corner then gasp, I hear my family and we all look at Rosalie then at her neck then back on the picture.

"What does this mean?" Jasper asks while staring between the picture, Rosalie, Alice, and it looks like he concentrating on someone's emotions.

"I don't know Jasper, Rosalie please give me your family amulet." Carlisle says holding his hand out to Rosalie while looking at the drawing. She hasn't told Carlisle that she lost it, this wont be good. She doesn't give it to him so he turns to look at her still holding his hand out. She starts to fidget under his stare and twirl her hair around her finger. "Rosalie your necklace please." He tells her slowly as if she didn't hear him.

"Well Carlisle you see… I have a story for you its pretty funny actually." Rose says with a nervous giggle. She digging her self a deeper hole she should just tell him she lost the necklace. Not that it would help I mean this necklace is part of the vision so when Carlisle sees its missing, well lets just say it wont be pretty.

"Rosalie just give me the necklace please, I wont ask again." It looks like Rose wants to run.

"I-I… I-uh." She stutters out.

"Rose just tell him what fucking happened. We don't have all day we need to figure out what the hell is going out, damn it." I say still trying to figure out the pictures and what they could mean, I mean I know what they are and what they are used for. I'm trying to figure out why they showed their selves to Alice.

"Emmet language I don't want to tell you again." Esme says while playfully slapping my stomach.

"What do you have to tell me Rose?" Carlisle asks never taking his eyes off of Rosalie.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I swear I didn't, but I lost the amulet it was an accident I don't even know how I lost it. When we came back from hunting I looked in the mirror and it wasn't there it-it just wasn't there I-I so sorry Carlisle." Rosalie says bursting into sobs with tears that will never fall.

"Rosalie you lost it? Rose that is a family heirloom how could you be so careless. What are we going to do its part of this very confusing vision? Alice is that all you saw in your vision?" Carlisle asks really worried I've never seen Carlisle this freaked out over anything before. Maybe its because the way Alice had her vision, she's never fainted or sweated before.

"Carlisle maybe we should talk more about this later we have guest staying their first night in America and we need to be good hosts. Emmett make sure to make those girls feel comfortable, especially Bella I really like her so make her feel at home, I think she's going though a hard time right now. Rosalie make sure you be nice to those girls in your room and that young man as well same goes for you Alice and Jasper. If it gets to hard to handle by staying in a room full of humans then come down to the living room, but I don't thing that will be a problem since we have no desire for their blood. Lets go talk with them for a little bit we'll eat dinner then everyone goes up to their room to get ready for bed we do have to keep up appearances. When you are sure everyone in your rooms are asleep you can get up and go hunt or whatever you have planed for tonight." Esme gestures for us to get off our asses and talk to our guest.

We walk out and everyone is talking and laughing, smiling, joking around. There's this kid I think they said his name is Seamus, he and Rosalie keep making eye contact I can tell they like each other. I scan the crowd for Bella but I don't see her well I guess I'm lucky I get to sleep next to her. I look over to the love seat and see Blasie and Draco sitting down on it with Hermione on Draco's lap, and Harry (Who looks happier) is sitting on the floor facing them and there are talking about those horcruxes again.

"They have to be small you know like how the ring and the journal was small, something like that." Harry whispers to Draco.

"Yes but Harry how are we going to find them and kill them we don't even know what they are?" Hermione says looking frustrated, Draco kisses her cheek softly. I look at Carlisle and so does Jazz and Edward.

"We need to find out what these kids are up to." Carlisle says quietly as we all take a seat. Blasie stands up and looks at Esme.

"May I have some water?" He asks sounding shy. Esme stands and starts walking towards him, the seven of us vampires hear a gasp then someone rushing down the stairs screaming.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HAR- ugh" she says getting cut off when she runs smack into Blasie she looks up confused for a second then relies who she ran into "Sorry Blasie. Um sorry everyone for leaving like I did earlier its not like me its just hard with the move and everything going on back home." she says shyly while looking down and blushing that sexy blush.

"Its fine Bella we understand." Says Carlisle with a gentle smile but I can tell he wants to ask what they are really doing here in forks. I'm itching to ask as well, not that I really care because either way Bella is here.

"Now Miss loony what were you screaming you head off about." Asks Draco who still has Hermione on his lap.

"Huh? Oh right where's Harry?" She look so cute when she's confused.

"What are you blind I'm right here Bella. What's up?" Harry asks calmly turning from his spot on the floor. Bella looks like she's fighting a smile.

"Harry we forgot Hedwig in the car." Bella says and everyone but my family starts laughing, my family just look at each other and shrug our shoulder Harry's eyes widen and he runs to his room and grabs the keys to the car then runs out of the house everyone laughs and shakes their heads. My family stays quiet jasper looks like he's about ready to burst though and I know it because he could feel everyone emotions.

"What's a Hedwig" Asks jasper and we all look at Bella waiting for an answer she calms her laughing and tells us.

"Oh she's Harry's pet she's going to be delivering all of our mail back home. We are all laughing because she gets really fussy when she's ignored." She says while laughing she has a beautiful laugh I could get used to her laughing at all my jokes. Just as she finished her sentence Harry appears with a very upset and distressed owl who wont stop screeching at him, Harry just looks scared and every one laughs even my family. "Oh Hedwig your fine, Harry go get her some treats and will you get me a piece of parchment, a quill, and some inc I would like to Send Professor McGonagall a letter explaining everything." Bella says grabbing Hedwig from Harry, and he goes and does as she asks. I cant believe they actually use parchment and delivery bird I thought people stopped making parchment and I also thought that people stopped training bird to send mail.

"That's a delivery bird?" Asks Carlisle standing up to be next to Bella so he could stare at Hedwig, he accidentally bumps Bella's left arm and she quietly hiss in pain it was low enough that know human ears could hear. But I seen that he barley even touched her left arm something must be wrong with it. "Bella I hardly touched you are you ok, maybe I should take a look just to be safe." He says gently grabbing her arm this time I hear sigh in relief as he touches her with cold hands yup something is surely wrong with it. She tugs her arm away a little to hard and hisses again in pain.

"No I'm fine just something that happened at home its nothing serious. Besides I already had it looked at but thank you any way" She finishes telling him with a tight smile, just when Harry gets back. Bella takes the stuff she asked for and give Hedwig a handful of treats and start on the letter after moving away from us, but with our vampire site we could read it perfectly as if it was right in front of our face.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_We are very sorry for worrying you by our sudden disappearance I have with me __**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patail, Parvati Patail, Romilda Vane, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley**_

_**Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas **_

_**Draco Malfoy, And Blasie Zabini.**__We are all well and we are safe, we have left on a mission to destroy all of the you know what's. We have figured out were they are and we must ask you to call off any search parties that you have formed. And will you be so kind and attach the Daily Prophet to Hedwig every morning. I am sorry but we must not inform you where we are._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella._

Carlisle and the rest of my family store the information. They are safe? What are they running from? Who would hunt kids well teen almost adults? What are they trying to destroy? Those Horcrux things? The Daily Prophet, Has to be like a newspaper. We all watch as Bella took Hedwig out and spread her long beautiful white wings then tied the letter to the owls leg. She didn't even tell the bird where to go, she just flew out the window into the rain.

"Okay well I should start on dinner, how about all the girls help me. This is going to be a big meal." Esme says standing up and all the boys leave the living room except Carlisle, Jazz, Edward and, myself and we watch the twelve girls get up. Rose is talking to Romilda, Seamus, and Parvati her roommates. Ginny, lavender, and Bella are talking quietly to themselves.

"Hahaha you can so tell that Seamus fancies Rosalie they would be cute together ." Says Ginny grinning at Rosalie Seamus who are walking side by side.

"Yea right Rosalie doesn't have a chance with him, she looks stuck up and bitchy. Why the hell would he want someone like her." Lavender says rudely. I hear Rosalie growl under her breath. I look over at the three girls Bella and Ginny stop while yanking Lavender to a stop with them. The rest of the group keeps walking without noticing.

"Lav, what the hell is wrong with you? You know not to judge anyone before you get to know them. You should check your attitude before stepping into that kitchen or Emmett's room or you'll be sleeping somewhere else." Bella says in a normal voice, I don't think they know we are still here.

"I can do whatever I want Bella, just because you're my friend doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. If I think she's a bitch then she's a bitch, and you know what so are you." I'm starting to like this lavender girl less and less. Bella and Ginny look completely pissed off at the same time all three of them drawl a long piece of wood from the pockets, the same pocket the kept touching making it look like they were reassuring their selves. They each take a defensive pose Bella and Ginny on one side and Lavender on the opposite side of them.

"Drop it Lav I'm not afraid to use this I-"

"_Locomotor" _Lavender says and a purple light shots out of the tip of her stick but Bella blocks the light, I can hear Carlisle's eyes widening.

"You did not, you stupid bimbow. _Furnunculus._" A yellow light shots out of Bella's Stick but Lavender didn't have time to block and her huge boils pop out all over her face.

"Ugh you stupid whore! _Crucio._" A Green light shots out so quickly that Bella doesn't have time to Block it and she drops to the floor screaming in agony I've never heard anyone scream like Bella is screaming right now.

"Lavender let it up please let it up now stop it Lavender, HARRY, DRACO, BLASIÉ." All the boys come running out all with sticks in their hands. I guess they told the girls to stay back hmm odd. When the boys see Bella screaming on the floor they all gasp then look at lavender, by this time my entire family is surrounding them.

"MOTHER PLEASE STOP I"LL DO ANYTHING STOP MOTHER!" Bella cries out, all the boys at the same time including Ginny raise their sticks and point it at Lavender (who is to concentrated on Bella to see them) and shout _**"Stupefy" **_and lavender when flying into a sofa. She lays there for a minute then slowly gets up she looks around then see Bella on the floor withering in pain and she gasps.

"What have I done? Bella I'm so sorry I-I-"

"Lavender what the hell is wrong with you? You just used an unforgivable you have to turn yourself in to McGonagall now, I'll take you myself." Draco says stepping towards her.

"No please you cant, I wont do it again I promise." She says backing up from Draco.

"Hell no you are going I don't care if you never do it again you already hurt her you are going, I told Bella I don't like you that you were the wrong person for this trip. But she insisted on you coming and now your going. We are going to McGonagall." He says still walking to her slowly.

"No, _Accio Wand._" her stick well I guess 'Wand' flew towards her and she disappeared into thin air literally.

"What the Hell is going on?" I ask knelling next to Bella and start reaching to touch her slightly pick cheek, she is shaking so much I just want to grab her up and hold her and ease her pain.

"Emmett language." Esme tells me weakly.

_**Hey Guys How's It Going? Good? Well I Hope You Like It So Far I'll Update Again Soon So Make Sure You Review. Bye For Now. **_


	4. Don't ever be late to meet the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter**

"_**No please you cant, I wont do it again I promise." She says backing up from Draco.**_

"_**Hell no you are going I don't care if you never do it again you already hurt her you are going, I told Bella I don't like you that you were the wrong person for this trip. But she insisted on you coming and now your going. We are going to McGonagall." He says still walking to her slowly.**_

"_**No, Accio Wand." her stick well I guess 'Wand' flew towards her and she disappeared into thin air; literally.**_

"_**What the Hell is going on?" I ask knelling next to Bella and start reaching to touch her slightly pick cheek.**_

"_**Emmett language." Esme tells me weakly.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Drop it Lav I'm not afraid to use this I-" I start saying but Lavender cuts me off with a wave of her wand.

"_Locomotor" _Lavender says and a purple light shots out of the tip of her wand but I quickly block it, how dare this bitch try to freeze my body.

"You did not, you stupid bimbow. _Furnunculus._" A yellow light shots out of my wand but Lavender didn't have time to block and huge boils pop out all over her face. I quietly laugh at the look on her face, as I laugh I don't see her wave her wand and hear her shout out her curse.

"Ugh you stupid whore! _Crucio._" A Green light shots out so quickly that I don't even try to Block it and I drop to the floor screaming in complete agony.

"Lavender let it up please let it up now stop it Lavender, HARRY, DRACO, BLASIÉ." I hear Ginny scream I know that she cant move towards Lavender because Lavender can easily inflict the curse on Ginny. I hear tons of footsteps then a bunch of gasps, I can tell that Lavender is focusing really hard on me because the intensity of the pain that the curse is letting on just go stronger and the pain is unbearable. Why am I always on the receiving end of this damned curse, I'm so lost in the pain that I think my mother is the one inflicting the curse on me.

"MOTHER PLEASE STOP I"LL DO ANYTHING STOP MOTHER!" I sob out thinking it my mother cursing my for the millionth time. Suddenly there's a loud crashing sound and I feel the curse being realest but I still lay here shaking, like I said I have a sort of allergic reaction to some curses.

"What have I done? Bella I'm so sorry I-I-" Lavender starts to say, I just want to scream at her and hit her and,… ugh I should just focus on healing. My skin is on fire I know I have red, pink, blue and, purple patches popping up all over my skin I usually glamour the ones on my face so that no one knows that I'm allergic to curses. Every time after my mother tortures me I usual soak myself in an ice bath. I tune into what everyone is saying I still haven't opened my eyes.

"-told Bella I don't like you that you were the wrong person for this trip. But she insisted on you coming and now your leaving. We are going to McGonagall." I hear Draco say, he's right I should have listened to him but I thought Lavender had truly changed for the better, but I have been feeling a little tension between us lately. I should have picked someone else to come along with us, someone like Cho Chang she would have been better.

"No, _Accio Wand._" I hear the popping sound of someone apparating out and I know Lavender is gone and never coming back. I'm going to kill her. Hey might as well put some use into being a death eater, yea I'm going to hunt her down and kill her. NO, what am I thinking I cant do that I already killed one person I cant kill anyone else. But she hurt me I have to get revenge, ugh I don't know what to do.

"What the Hell is going on?" I hear Emmett say as he touches my cheek, his hand feels like ice and it feels so good on my skin.

"Emmett language." Esme says barely above a whisper. I open my eyes and look up at Emmett, he gasps and stares into my eyes.

"What's wrong with her eyes and her skin? Someone please tell me what's going on." Carlisle asks also putting his hand on my other cheek. I sigh closing my eyes and grabbing both of their hands and moving them to my neck and sigh in relief loving the feel of their cold hand. I slowly open my eyes and look up at Emmett and Carlisle, then at my friends.

"I'm going to tell them what's going on, girls how about you go help Esme finish dinner. Boys you guys can go do whatever you were doing while I talk to the Cullen family in a more privet room." I whisper to everyone while releasing Emmett's and Carlisle's hand and everyone scatters after making sure I'm okay I just slightly nod. The only one that stays with me is Draco and I know he's going to be stubborn about this.

"Bella I think I should be with you when you tell them-"

"No Draco I can do this by myself, anyway I need to talk to you alone when I'm done talking to them maybe we can go for a walk, and you can bring Hermione to if you want." I say weakly cutting him off. He just nods not looking pleased that I wont let him tell them with me because we both know this could be dangerous for both us wizards, witches, and the Cullen family, hell maybe even all of Forks.

"Fine but call me if you need me." He says coming over to me and gently picks me up off the floor. My shirt lifts slightly and Draco sees all my bruises and scars.

"Bella what the hell is that from?" He says loudly while lifting my shirt higher exposing most of my torso. I yank my shirt back down before the Cullen's can see but I know they got and eye full by the way they were gaping at me. Carlisle looks worried as does Esme, Edward looks shocked, Alice and Jasper look curious and sad, Rosalie looks flabbergasted very surprised, and Emmett looks very, very pissed off. I smile at them weakly then I turn and glare at Draco.

"Its nothing Draco okay? I'll talk to you later let me feel them in first." Draco just walks away never taking his eyes off of me until he steps in his room and closes the door, I know he wont tell anyone what he saw but I'm still worried.

"Hem-hem." Alice clears her throat and I turn to look at them to see them all staring at me I look down and blush.

"Well um, do you have some where privet we can all talk?" I ask looking at Carlisle.

"Well we can talk in my office, is that fine?" I nod and Carlisle leads me and his family to the second floor. His office looks like a doctors office, he has his huge desk and a comfy looking chair behind it and several other seats and tons file cabinets. On the other side of the room look like an emergency room, there's a hospital bed with a monitor on one side of the bed. On the other side of the bed is one of those stands that holds the IV'S and a bedside table. On another wall there is a small restroom, next to the restroom is a large family photo of all the Cullen's looking as beautiful as ever. The last wall is covered in books from floor to ceiling with a small latter next to it, from some of the titles I could read I could tell Carlisle is into mythology, great at least I know he like to learn about us and other mythical thing and beings.

I look back at the Cullen's to see that they are all sitting in all the chairs except for the big one behind the desk. I stand awkwardly wondering if the chair is meant for me.

"Yes Bella you may sit behind the desk." Jasper says as if he could feel my awkwardness, I move slowly to the chair while everyone is watching me making me feel even more awkward. My foot hit's the side of the desk and I stumble slightly but I catch myself Emmett and Rosalie stand quickly as if they are going to catch me. I blush and take my seat quickly so do Emmett and Rosalie.

"Okay well you may begin whenever you like Bella." Esme says sweetly I smile at her and take a deep breath.

"Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was born and raised in London England. My mothers name is Renee Annabelle Black and my fathers name is Charlie Richard Swan I've only meet him one and that was when I was five, I haven't seen him since and I have know idea where he is." I Pause and take a breath, I hear a gasps from everyone when I said my name and my dads name but they stay quiet and I continue. "What I'm about to say is going to cause you a bit of a shock. Me and my friends ran away from the school we go to in order to come here to Forks Washington across the world to America so that we can find certain objects an destroy them-"

"Why do you have to destroy these objects what difference would it make." Edward rudely interrupts me but I don't mind because I know I'm trying to work around telling them that I'm a magical witch.

"Edward don't be so rude let her take her time she's nervous enough. Go on sweetheart." Esme says while glaring at Edward. I take a deep breath and just say it.

"I'm a witch." I say holding my breath and look at everyone. Edward bursts out laughing he has his eyes closed and is just laughing at me. I get up fast and pull out my wand and shove it under his neck. "You dare laugh at me I am the lady of the whole east side of London."

Still laughing he says "Are you stupid? We all know the queen rules London."

"Not the wizarding world you stupid stiff haired daft sorry excuse of the male species troll." I say making Emmett and Jasper drop to the floor with laughter and the women and Carlisle look to be fighting a smile and Edward looks offended.

"Bella why don't you calm down?" Carlisle says looking at me then my wand then Edward. "What do you mean you're a witch or are you say you're the B word but trying to put it nicely?"

"Come on Carlisle you seem like a smart guys." I say while scratching my stomach then flinching at the rawness of my flesh. I look at everyone they all look confused, I sigh and lower my wand. "All of the girls down stairs are witches and all the guys are wizards." I can see a light bulb going on in Carlisle's head and his eyes widen.

"You mean ma-" He starts.

"Yes Carlisle my friend and I are witches and wizards we have magical abilities." The rest of the Cullen's eyes widen and all of their eyes drop to the wand resting at my side.

"Your lying you cant be a witch there's no such thing." Edward says rudely.

"Why would I lie about something like that, you all seen Lavender disappear into thin air that should be proof enough." I say to him, I really don't like this guy.

"Okay well if you telling the truth do a spell right now." Edward challenges me I clench my teeth together.

"I'm not supposed to perform magic in front of muggles. Speaking of, I wonder why there are no Auror's here because we did magic in front of all of you we should be in huge trouble. Maybe our wand warning signal doesn't reach all the way to London." I say a smile.

"What's a muggle?" Jasper asks, well it looks like he believes me I smile at him and say.

"A muggle is another word for non magic folk, in other words a ordinary human." I look to see Carlisle taking note's. "Carlisle please don't write any of our names on that we can get in serious trouble." Carlisle nods.

"Carlisle you actually believe her? She a nut case." Edward says working on my last nerve.

"Edward I wont tell you again stop being rude." Esme says sharply while glaring and Edward.

"But mom she-"

"Edward please be quiet." I say cutting him off.

"No I live here you cant tell me to be quie-"

"_Silenceio!" _I say pointing my wand at his face and his mouth keeps moving but no sound comes out.

"Wow we've been trying to shut him up since we met him thank you belly-bean." Emmett says giving me a nickname. I wrinkle my nose at the funny nickname.

"Belly-bean really?" I say with a giggle.

"It was that or Bellsy-balls." He says and I burst out laugh then moan in pain. Carlisle gets up and walks over to me.

"May I look?" He asks pointing at my shirt. I nod and he lifts my shirt until its just under my bra. They all gasp well except Edward. "What happen Bella it looks like someone beat you half to death?" Carlisle asks looking up at me. Emmett comes to stand next to me I stare up at his very tall frame and he slowly lowers his hands to my exposed waist just under my rib cage. I sigh in relief and move closer to him I feel my eyes shut a the ice cold feeling of his hands. He pulls me into a gentle hug and I cant help but moan at how good the temperature of his entire body feels against mine, lets not forget all his hard muscles. He feels like a big ice bath, I take my wand and wave it casting a strong unbreakable silencing charm just in cast my friends are listening, I put it in my pocket. I leave my shirt up while Emmett sits down then puts me on his lap with my back against his chest and his hands around my waist. I lean my head against his shoulder and take notice to how hard his body really is, my mind is screaming at me telling me that this is a dangerous man that I should move as far away from him as possible, but my body is telling my that I should stay seated on the sexy ice cold man.

In the corner of my site I can see Edward waving his arms trying to get my attention. "Are you going to stop judging me?" I ask and he nods fast. I take my wand back out and take the charm off and just hold my wand in my hand.

"I'm sorry for being so quick to judge, but please never do that again." He says and I nod then look at every one else and their all staring at me.

"Carlisle that's another thing I wanted to you about. Back in the wizarding world there's this man who is trying to take over, he wants to kill all muggle born witches and wizard and half bloods. A muggle born is a witch or wizard that is born from ordinary humans who have no magic in their blood but they some how produce magical babies. A half blood is a witch or wizard born from a human and a witch or wizard. I myself is a half blood seeing as my dad is a muggle and my mother is a pure blooded witch. You see no one in the wizarding world knows where the dark lord is except his followers. The thing is I know where he is, and all his follower are horrible people except for one." I say starting to shake, Emmett hugs me tighter.

"How do you know where he is Bella?" Carlisle asks looking tense I swallow hard and continue.

"The wizarding world is at war right now people are disappearing and dieing and muggles are being murdered and the dark lord has so many followers. Their called death eaters and they all have a tattoo on their left forearm." I say quickly and I gently rub my left arm flinching at its soreness, its been burning a lost lately. Carlisle's eyes catch my hands movement and I drop my hand. My lip starts quivering and my body starts shaking my eyes start leaking.

"Go ahead Bella we wont judge you." Carlisle say gentle while patting my knee. I burst into sobs turning my head into Emmett's neck.

"Carlisle I didn't want it I didn't mean to she made my own mother tortured me she beat me and cut me open she stabbed me and kicked me she spit on me saying I'm worthless trash that I have dirty blood and I discussed her. She even called me a whore even though I've never been with a man." I say standing up to pace. "But I could handle that, she's been doing all that since the day after I met my Father, I was only five Carlisle five fucking years old. But the thing that cracked me was when she made that bitch Bellatrix torture Hermione, seeing my best friends crying, broken and bleeding on the floor got me I had to save her because I knew they would have killed her. So you know what I did I saved and gave into them." By this time I'm yelling at no one in particular. "And you know what I get for being fucking obedient like a bitch of a dog. THIS!" I scream while yanking up my sleeve exposing my dark mark which is slithering around my arm hissing. I gasp as do the others I look up and they are all standing around me.

"Bella does this make you a death eater?" Rosalie asks looking very sad like she wants to cry.

"Yes but like I said I had no say so in it they would have killed me, but its never slithered around my arm like this before. It means the dark lord is calling a meeting. I must go or he will know I have come looking for his horcruxes." I say feeling nervous I haven't seen the dark lord in two weeks and four day.

"Bella how do you know where the dark lord is and what are the horcruxes for?" Carlisle asks running a finger down my dark mark.

"A Horcrux is an idem that a person who wants to be kept alive stores part of their soul in. The dark lord has created seven horcruxes, two of which we have destroyed. I know where the dark lord is because he lives in my manor, and I have to go there now." I say while pulling my sleeve back down.

"Bella we would like to help you destroy the dark lord." Emmett says hugging me.

"Emmett its very dangerous for humans to face this war, heck its even dangerous for a witch and wizard to face this war." I say telling the truth, it's a nice offer but I cant put anyone in danger especially muggle. Emmett exchanges a hopeful look with Carlisle who sighs and nods his head.

"Bella we are not humans we are vampires only few thing can hurt us." I look at the rest of the family and they all smile. I look back at Emmett.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask hoping that he's not.

"No Bella he's not, we truly are vampires." I smile at them knowing they are not lying to me I already knew something was up with them the moment I walked in the house.

"So like you cant be near garlic and you cant go out in the sun and you sleep in coffins? So why do you have bed? And why haven't one of you tried to bite any of us?" I ask causing them to laugh. I look at my watch that Harry bought for me two years ago that is still set in London time, its seven thirty the school is at dinner right now. I have ten more minutes until I must leave, I'll just say I couldn't get away from my friends.

"No none of that we can be near any foods we don't sleep we have beds for um other reason Edward doesn't have a bed Rosalie has one but never uses it and Emmett like to play his video games. We haven't tried to bite you because for some reason you and your friends blood doesn't affect us and besides that we only drink animal blood. As for the sun we can be in it but we cant let any humans see us they will know we are not human." Esme says with a smile, I look at my clock again I have eight minutes.

"Uh do you guys happen to have extra human strength and speed." I ask nervously Emmett grins so big I think his face is going to get stuck.

"Well madam we just so happen to have that I can run around the world in five minute, I tried." Emmett says and I grin just as big as he did.

"Emmett will you do me the biggest favor in the world?" I ask sweetly.

"And what would that be because I swear you just told me to do you." Emmett winks at me and I repeat my question and my mind is stuck on repeat on the first five world "_Emmett will you do me, Emmett will you do me, Emmett will you do me._

"Merlin Em don't be such a perv." I say wrinkling my nose at him even though I would love him to do me, Bella get your mind our of the gutter.

"Really Em?" Emmett asks while chuckling.

"It was either that or Emmy-Bear" I say giggling at the horrified look on his face.

"Em is a perfectly fine name after all. So what was the biggest favor in the world you need?" Em asks me while standing back up after he just sat down.

"Well I need you to take me across it." I say while look down.

"You want me to take you across the world? Sure I'm guessing you need to go to London." He says as I walk over to the window, I see all my friends playing in the small river I smile slightly at their freedom while I have to follow the stupid dark lord. I look a little down the river and see Hermione jumping up and splashing Draco before kissing him deeply I look away from the intensity of the kiss.

"Yes London, open the door please." Alice opens the door with her vampire speed. Which makes her look like a blur. I lift my wand to the door _"Accio Cloak." _and I hear a swooshing sound and Draco's large black and green cloak flies into my hand.

"That is pretty amazin', with what you can do with that wand ma'am." Jasper says and I smile at him.

"Thank Jazz." I say using the nick name I heard Em use. I lift my wand again _"Accio Trunk." _My shrunk trunk lands softly at my feet I point my wand to it "Engorgio." My trunk expands to its regular size. I touch my face with the tip of my wand and put a glamour charm on taking away all my bruises. "Come here Em." He walks over to me and I hand him the cloak and he just stands there awkwardly. "Well put it on Em." He holds it up and it looks like a large blanket but he doesn't put it on. "The longer you take the longer he's going to punish me." I'm already ten minutes late then plus the five to get to kings cross then to apparate me and Emmett to my manor.

"Well how does it work Bella?" Em asks holding it out to me, I take it back from him while opening my trunk and taking out the false bottom. I take my long flowing black death eaters cloak then put it on.

"This cloak is going to make you invisible you and I will leave under it you will run us all the way to kings cross train station then from there I will apparate us to my house then I will get out of the invisibility cloak and leave you in it and since you're a vampire the wards will let you into the house once your in you can come and go as you please. Just remember you have to remain under the cloak." I say while looking for my black shoes that the dark lord told me to wear to every meeting, the thing is I cant find them shit I left them in my wardrobe back in the manor.

"Damn it." I say under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle say standing next to Emmett.

"I left my shoes that the dark lord told me to wear to every meeting."

"You cant wear different ones?" Esme asks unknowingly.

"No he'll torture me even more for disobeying, I'll get tortured enough for being late."

"How does he torture people" Rosalie asks while hugging Esme, I wish my mother was a kind woman. that's impossible though.

"Well did you see and hear what Lavender did?" They all give nods. "Well he does that but longer." They all look at me sadly. I turn to Emmett. "Em no matter how long he tortures me you must not interfere with _anything_ or he _will kill_ _me_, you got it." I tell him slowly making sure he wont do anything stupid.

"Maybe we should send someone else." Carlisle say looking around.

"No I can do this just trust me." Em says and I know he can do it.

"Good know about my shoes there only one thing I can do."

"And what would that be?" Alice asks

"I have to call in my go to guy." I smile at them and they look at me confused I roll my eyes. "Dobby!" I shout then hear a loud pop then seven gasps.

"Mistress Swan need Dobby." Dobby says then bows down, he straighten up then gazes at me worriedly.

"How are you Dobby?" I ask politely getting on my knees to be at his level.

"Oh Mistress, Dobby has been very, very worried about you and master Harry Potter and master Malfoy. Dobby hears from Hogwarts master yous all have gone missing then Professor McGonagall says yous was found buts is not comings back." He say in a rush then looks around the room then back at me with big eyes.

"I'm every sorry for worrying you, but you must not tell anyone where we are Dobby. We are here to put a stop to Lord Vold-" I start to say but he cuts me off by putting his hands over my mouth while shaking his head back and forth.

"Do not speck his name that's how he is tracking people now they with find you." I nod my head then remove his hands and hold them in mine. "Dobby I need you to do something."

"Anything Mistress." Dobby smiles.

"I'm going to put a silencing charm on you then I need you to go into my room and get me my new all black shoes." I say and he nods I lift my wand and cast the charm and he silently pops out then pops right back in and I take the charm of. He hands me my shoes then looks at the Cullen's then back at me then back at the Cullen's then back at me, and I wonder what he wants.

"Bella I think he want you to do introductions." Edward says fight a smile at my confused look.

"Oh yes sorry." I stand after putting on my shoes then walk over to Esme. "Dobby this is Esme she is the mother of the five teens behind me." I say as they shake hand

"Hello Madam Esme you are a very beautiful creature. You are vampires are you not?" Dobby asks shocking me and the rest of the family.

"It is very nice to me you Dobby and thank you for your lovely complement." Esme say bending to kiss his small cheek. He blushes.

"I like her a lot." Dobby say with a smile.

"Sorry Dobby she has a husband, I'm Carlisle." He says then kisses Esme on the cheek then shakes Dobby's hand. "And yes we are vampires how did you know?

"Well you see-"

"Dobby maybe you talk later I kind of don't want to die."

"Sorry Mistress." Dobby apologizes. "Dobby will introduce himself later. Mistress Swan He Who Must Not Be Named is growing in patient of waiting upon you arrival."

"Thank you Dobby I'll be there in five minutes now go before they notice you gone." He bows the pops back into my manors kitchens, he used to be Draco elf but he gave him to me.

"Okay now let go." I turn away from them and grab my mask and put it on then put my hood up. "Okay I'm ready." I didn't turn back around I bent over to pick up the cloak. I turn around to face them and they all gasp. "What wrong?" I ask but my voice is muffled. Alice points at my mask but says nothing.

"Bella we'll talk more when you get back now go you are already fifteen minutes late and that not including the run over there." Carlisle says giving us a light push, I throw the cloak over Em and I and the last thing I hear Carlisle say before Em starts running is "I'm going to love having witches and wizards living in my home."

We've been running for two minutes now, Emmett really is fast. "We are almost there Bella we're in Ireland."

"Okay Em." I whisper softly and lowly in his ear and I feel him shiver under my body. And the rest of the way to the train station is quiet. The breeze blowing past us makes me feel free like flying on a broom. When Emmett stops at the train station I feel dizzy and I giggle for no reason. Kings cross is crazy busy so we go into a empty restroom stall. "Okay Em this is going to make you feel like puking because its you first tine. Since I'm already on you back you don't have worry about holding on to me. When we get there don't make a sound and do not remove the cloak and _do not_ try to _save _me. I already know that I'm going to be tortured so do not interfere."

"So many rules, how bad can it be." He says playfully.

"Please Em I'm serious, if this goes badly I can die tonight okay just do as I said, are you ready?" He nods then I apparate us into my ball room. I make sure no one is around then I hop off Emmett's back. "Remember what I said Em please follow those rules. I'm going to put a silencing charm on your feet stay behind my chair at all time then follow me out when I take my lead and walk ahead of me when they open the door because they shut them right away. Now come on." I walk and stand in front of my mothers dinning room doors. "Dot open the door." I say in a superior voice and he pops out and rushes to open the door for me. I wait about five seconds before sweeping into the room. I'm faced with a room full of masks.

"My lord I and dearly sorry I am late, I just couldn't get away from my friends in the great hall." I say lying easily, not that its helping he still looks pissed.

"And my dear Isabella are your friends more important then I your Dark Lord?" He asks and I swallow hard.

"No of cause not my lord it is just hard to get away from school. That is all I'm saying my lord nothing is more important then you my lord." I say still standing beside Voldemort.

"Dot pull out her chair you stupid elf so she can get on top of the table." Here comes the punishment. Dot pulls out the chair and I slowly walk onto the table. "Good, Isabella please remove you cloak and mask." I grab my wand and wave it in front of my face and my mask turns into smoke I slip my cloak off and set it on my chair. Then stand in front of the dark lord, he picks up his wand and points it at me. _"Crucio."_ I fall to the table screaming at the top of my lungs. _"Crucio, Crucio, CRUCIO." _He holds the last one for Eight, nine, TEN minutes and I just lay the screaming but I don't cry. He releases the curse after five more minute. "WHO HAS CURSED YOU TODAY. I CAN TELL SOMEONE CRUCIOED YOU I DEMAND TO KNOW." He shouts, while I lay here shaking.

"Lavender Brown my Lord. She got very angry and I turned my back on her." I whisper, I sit up slowly.

"PETTIGREW, YOU KNOW HOW TO GET INTO THE SCHOOL GO FETCH MISS BROWN, Isabella take you seat." I crawl to my chair and slip my cloak back on. I watch as Ron's old rat runs out the room. I feel Emmett's cold hand on my neck. "Everyone remove you mask now that Miss Swan has decided to join us." Everyone removes their quickly afraid they might get tortured next, Pussies. "Now what I have called you all here for is because I have wonderful new and bad new. How about we start of with the bad new its always my favorite, I have killed Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Xenophilius Lovegood, they were all on the order and they found out about my Horcruxes so I had them killed. The good news is Harry Potter is now in hiding we will soon be able to take over the wizarding would then the muggle would." Everyone cheers except me. I'm filled with dread, he killed people I loved he killed people that all belong to my best friends.

I will not cry until I leave this horrible place. The dark lord looks at me. "Isabella I know it was a long way coming here from Hogwarts for a small piece of news you will surely head about in the profit. But I thought I would tell you myself because I know you are close with the Malfoy family so I thought I would pay you my respects." His respects the bastard murder my Godfather Lucius, Harry's Godfather Sirius, and Luna's Father Xenophilius, and he wants to pay his respects? We need to kill him and fast, before he hurts anyone else I love. "Everyone put your masks back on Miss Brown is here." I grab mine quickly and put it on then putting my hood up.

"Let me go, you stupid fat rat face cheese smelling hair ball. What the hell are you doing where are you taking, I have done nothing wrong. You do not know who you messing with I am best friends with Harry Potter." I glare at her not that you cant see my glare but its there. Pettigrew finally got her in the room and she gasps when see us all. Voldemort gestures for me to stand on the table I slowly walk down the long table I get to the edge and turn to look at the dark lord. He nods his head and I turn back and run my fingers through Lavenders golden hair, I wrap my hand around it to get a good hold and bend to whisper in her ear.

"Come on you stupid _Bimbow._" I say using my nickname from earlier, her eyes widen but before she could say anything I drag her in front of the dark lord by her hair. She screams loudly as some hairs rip from her scalp. I look at the dark lord again.

"Torture her and that's it." The dark lord says as he pets his ugly snake, I turn and point my wand a Lavender, if I said I didn't want to do this I would be lying this bitch had no right to torture me.

"_Crucio._" I say calmly and hold it for three minutes her screams are murderous and I know her pain, I've felt the pain she is feeling since I was five. That day she tortured me she told me if my father wasn't a muggle then I wouldn't have to go through all the pain. I release the curse then repeat it. "_Crucio._" I hold it for ten minutes. In a way I know this is wrong, but there is a part that's whispering to me that this is the right thing to do, I know this is the dark side telling me this. There is always going to be a dark side of me one that I cant even control, the Dark Lord will always be in control of that side. This new side of me is always going to thirst for pain. I have to stop this I am not an evil person even though it may look like I want this, I don't. I let the curse up then turn to the dark lord.

"Take a seat dear Isabella." I hate the way he says my name, I walk to my seat quickly I sit down shaking slightly and I feel Emmett's hand on my shoulder. I completely forgot he was here, I lean into his and trying to hold back tears. " Nagini, kill." I stand quickly and everyone looks at me.

"Kill my lord don't you think that is a bit unnecessary?" I ask strongly, while trying to hide my weakness.

"Quiet, Isabella or you will be the one to kill her. I don't think you want that dear." Voldemort says harshly at first then calmly towards the end. Oh he's so thoughtful… not. I think harshly.

"Your right my lord, but I wish to take my leave, I wish not to see her die." I ask nervously hoping he wont punish me.

"Yes Isabella I guess that is fine, have a good evening." I nod, and not wanting to be rude I walk up to the death eater with my mother mask, she removes it reviling her youthful face. "Mother, good evening." I say bending to lightly kiss her cheek after taking my own mask off. "Goodbye mother." she nods then puts her mask back on and turns back to the dark lord without an I love you, or be careful, or a goodbye. I put my mask on the rush out of the room with Emmett in front of me. I lead him up the stairs to my room, I walk in as I hear Lavender start screaming I shut the door behind us and put a silencing charm and a locking charm on my room. I rip the mask off while falling to my knees, exposing my tears and bruised face I start sobbing into my hands. I feel myself being lifted off the floor and being placed on his cold lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his chest, I love the feel of his cold body.

"Em I'm a bad person aren't I-I'm horrible." I say sobbing louder.

"No Bella your not, you were thrown into a world with horrible people." He says rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "When you were torturing her I could tell you weren't giving it your all. I know you didn't want to hurt her Belly-bean so don't blame yourself, the dark lord was forcing you. He obviously has power over you." I just nod looking up at him with puffy eyes, I stare into his eyes for who know how long then my eyes flicker down to his full lips, I lick my own lip and he mimics me by licking his own. I look back up at his eyes and move forward a little I take a deep breath and we both look away at the same time. I laugh a low husky laugh then awkwardly climb off his lap. I put my mask into the large pocket on my black cloak.

"We should leave before they see we are still here, and that wont be very pretty." I look at my watch and it read eight twenty five. "Emmett we've been gone for fifty six minute we need to leave now. My friends don't know that I'm a death eater." I shiver at the title.

"Okay lets go I don't like this place very much, and I don't want your friends to be mad thinking that I kidnapped you. But my family probably hasn't even left the room yet." I look around my room before spotting what I am look for, I grab the stack and shrink them then shove them in my pocket I take the invisibility cloak and drape it around us.

"Ready Em?"

"Yes but I don't like the feeling I get when we do that disapparating thingy." I giggle at the way he shivers, he sound like a little kid saying he doesn't want his vegetables.

"Sorry Emmy it's the only way out." I sigh deeply and apparate us outside my house then to an alley behind kings cross and start to walk slowly. I let my tears fall again.

"Bella what's wrong, is it that whole bad person good person thing I just told you not even a minute ago, that your not a bad person." Emmett stands in front of me and wipes my tears.

"No Em didn't you hear what the Dark Lord said back there." I cry out to him while shaking my head. "He killed Sirius Black he was Harry's Godfather his only family left how am I supposed to tell him he was killed, he killed Lucius Malfoy he was my Godfather and Draco's father and the dark lord has been trying to get him on his side for years now, and Xenophilius Lovegood he was Luna's father he was my friend and he helped us a lot. How am I supposed to tell my friends that three of our loved ones were murder. Emmett he's slowly taking over and soon he will realize I'm with Harry and muggle born people, Em he'll kill me." I say dropping to my knees with my hands drawn up to my face while sobbing. Finally letting everything settle in. How could I let myself get this deep with the dark lord? I killed someone for Merlin's sake, I am a terrible person.

I need to tell Draco that I'm a death eater. He'll hate me forever but I cant hide it anymore its almost been three week since I've got the damned mark and, and I just cant take it anymore. I hate it, I hate myself and I am weak for giving into the dark lord and my mother. I feel… I don't know, disgusting, after this war I never want to step foot in the wizarding world again. Yeah I'm going to live in America maybe I'll go to California travel. Because if I keep living like this I know that I'll be just like my mother, ugh my _mother _what a sorry excuse for a title. I don't even look like that evil hag, I'm happy I don't my mother is a hideous person and I'm glad I got all my father's looks, where ever he is. Thinking about my father brings tears to my eyes, oh my poor father. Why did my bitch of a mother leave him, he couldn't have possibly been that bad. Unless it was he who left us, "No Bella your father didn't leave you its all your mother fault." I think to myself sadly. I feel Emmett's arms going around me, I shiver at how cold his body feels but in a good way. He feels so good against me.

"Mm you feel nice Em." And he does, with all his muscles rapped around me and the way he smells Mm like honey, forest, man musk and something else I just cant put my finger on it. He gives a deep masculine laugh and his laugh makes me smile. "Hey I just noticed you have dimples." His dimples make him look all the sexier. I wish I would have kissed him back in my room but I chickened out. I've only kissed one boy before and that was Draco and that was a bit awkward and tense. I don't want it to be awkward or tense when it comes to Emmett, I want to come off as confidant and sexy plus my room was the wrong environment to be kissing anybody.

"Ha thanks Bella, and I'm sorry about your loved one that died, my family will help you and your friends. Not only for you guys but you said that if he takes over the wizarding world he is slowly going to take over the human world, and we cant let that happen right?" I nod and let go of him from our hug.

"Your right, except for one thing, he wont just take over the world he _will _wipe out the entire human race and _bred _nothing but pure bloods. He _will _kill off muggle born Em we need to figure out how to kill him, but here put this cloak back on we have to get into the castle." I say throwing the cloak over us.

"Castle what castle?" He says before I'm apparating us to honey dukes so we can us the secret passage way.

_**Hey guess I hope you liked it so far. Thank you all whose commented I wish I could get more comments though. Lol **_

_**Well thank you again **__**J.**_


End file.
